Curious Brown Eyes
by BespokeBrazil
Summary: Duchess Fleur just arrived in Hogwarts, from another school, from another past. She is in a new life now, with new friends, and she meets a girl with curious brown eyes. Wich will be more important? Her love ou her new life? Hermione/Fleur Femmeslash Yuri
1. The First Day

Since i have got a new beta reader, she's helping me with the whole story, so i'm reposting the previous chapters.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is a new story i have been going on my head, and only now i have the time to write it. I have a long run story already done, I just have to put it on paper.

It's a lot AU for Fleur, but for Hermione I kept her close to 'reality'.

I hope you enjoy it, and please reviews are very welcome! Good ones and bad ones.

And please forgive my mistakes, I'm from Brazil, and I have an English diploma, but I can be wrong sometimes. I'm still looking for a betta reader

* * *

Fleur's POV

I can't believe my father sent me here. I treasured the Royal Academy of Wizards, and at present I'm trapped in this dreadful school called Hogwarts. I imagine I should have comprehended by now the obsession my father has to transform me and my brothers to the best Quidditch players, but this is ridiculous.

-"Duchess Von Mcthonsin, please follow me" The janitor of this dirty school beckons, and I reluctantly follow him.

These walls are disturbingly and dark, everything is made of murky stone. I terribly miss the dazzling colors of the Academy; there everything is white and blue, the colors of Scotland, my native land.

I wished this day had never came, but unfortunately it's here. I am entering this great hall to be selected among the four houses of this school. What a preposterous idea if you ask me. It's demanding enough to make real friends in school, just imagine having to build a friendship with someone in a different house. It seems that here at Hogwarts there's competition between them. Why do they need to have separate houses? I just don't understand what the founders of this dreadful place were thinking.

I wish James and Charlotte were here; they would assist me during this entire situation, and Gregory would take care of anyone that would mess with me. Nowadays the only thing they can do is wish me luck through letters they mail nearly every day. I remember all the fun we had at the academy. All the party's we went, all the flings we had, all the disorder we made. Those were some fantastic years. My first day at the Academy was absolutely different, I previously knew Charlotte from babyhood, and she knew everyone, so it was a lot easier to sort the ones who want to truly be my comrade, and the ones who purely wish to speak to me because of my title.

The gigantic entrance opens and I have got to confess this hall is the one piece of this school I have liked thus far. The candle lights make the space have a lovely feeling, and the four tables full of people staring at me help, too. I must admit I love the attention, but I believe it's unnecessary that I would be the final one to get sorted by that ugly old hat apart from the first years. Just because I'm not a first, but a 6th year.

As I walk in the direction of the sorting hat, I take the time to look at my potential classmates. Some guys I notice are already imagining me stripped, some girls by now hate me, and others are simply questioning why they are seeing a patrician in this ordinary school. There are fine looking girls in here, and I can't compare them to the girls of the academy, save for a small amount that I believe are on the same level. There is a girl that unexpectedly obtains my attention for a small number of seconds. Unexpectedly because she seems so ordinary. A brown haired girl with chocolate eyes, and untamed bushy hair. However, there is something in her eyes that catches my awareness. But I don't take time to reflect about it because at this moment I am trying to focus on what house I might get in.

-Duchess Fleur Delacour Von Mcthonsin, please sit here." A woman who has this aura that she is use to being in control of the students says.

I step in the altar, and sit down on the wooden chair. The older woman lays the hat on my head, and the hat immediately starts speaking:

-Look what we have here, not a first year, but someone who before now has been in another wizarding school, I wonder what was the reason for this transfer. Oh, that's why. I can perceive you are very ambitious and are not afraid to take risks, and you have had quite a life in your old school. You better be prepared for Hogwarts because here things are very different from your beloved Royal Academy of Wizards. I know exactly where to put you… Gryffindor!

The right-middle table starts cheering, and I can't help but smile at this. Gregory used to say I have an arrogant smile, so it's better I stop smiling before they notice.

I can't decide if being a Gryffindor is a good thing, sure I read this is the house of the fearless and truthful, but I also know that the best players of Quidditch are in Slytherin, so it's rather confusing. The only reason I came to Hogwarts was to be in the Three Times Young Great Britain Champion team, and I recall the guys saying they were from Slytherin. I trust they have a good exchange player's policy.

I go sit in the table, and a few people get up to greet me. The headmaster asks for silence and we sit quietly. Once the food is in front of us, the questions begin:

"Hi, I'm Jules, so, is it true that you used to date Gregory Stuart, the grandson of Henry Stuart, old king of Scotland?" An apparently very interested in my life, girl asked. I'm guessing she is someone who just want to be my friend because of my title, but I can't stop being polite.

"Yes it's true, we dated for three years, and before last summer we broke up."

"Why?" Two more girls join in the conversation

"Because I knew I was coming to Hogwarts, and I didn't want to date in distance." I answer polite as possible.

The three girls looked very emotionally sad hearing my answer.

"This is Mary and Susan, and sorry, they are always curious to the point of rudeness."

"Girls, give her a break, she just got here, and you are already asking personal questions. Sorry for them, I'm Daniel, the captain of the Quidditch team, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you are trying out for the Quidditch team?" -He asks in a polite approach.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. And yes, I will be trying out, the only reason I came to Hogwarts is to be on the Quidditch team." This Daniel seems to be the type who actually wants to be my friend. I turn my head to talk to Daniel properly and discover that the curious brown eyes is sitting in this table. She is speaking to a red hair girl, and what seems to be the red hair girl's brother. Now that I look at her properly, she has beautiful skin, very soft looking hands, and a kind of intellectual arrogant expression. I've always had a thing for the arrogant.

I was so focused analyzing the curious brown eyes that I didn't even notice two red hair boys sitting in front of me, only when they started speaking to me is when I was able to focus my attention.

"Hi, I'm Fred." The first one says

"And I'm George." The second one continues.

"We are the beaters for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." They said in unison. Then the second one started:

"We heard you say that you are trying out for the team. Our little sister, Ginny, is already a chaser for the team, but our brother, Ron, is participation for the tryouts too, he is trying for the keeper spot, and we know you had the highest score in the championship so we ask to show no mercy! Don't have pity of him!" I had to laugh at this.

"Hey! Stop ruining my chances of being the keeper!" The red haired boy, who was talking to the curious brown eyes, yelled from his seat. Just as he did that, she looked at me. I finally got her attention!

"You must be Ron, right? Don't worry, I promise not to go hard on you." I finished that sentence gazing at her. She is obviously his friend, and I have to make a good first impression. She is simply looking at me, but I'm so interested in her, that the stare made me incredibly nervous. My whole body was shaking in silence for her. She became way more stunning now that I have her attention. However, this is too noticeable to everyone, in another time, in another place, where everyone's attention wasn't on me, I could stare at her and melt all over again.

* * *

This was the chapter 01, I hope you enjoy.

Please tell me about what you think and comment!

Follow me on twitter for chapters update. - .com/BespokeBrazil


	2. The Questions

Since i have got a new beta reader, she's helping me with the whole story, so i'm reposting the previous chapters.

* * *

Hi everyone, this is the second chapter. I pay attention to every detail, so expect a very detailed story.

It'I hope you enjoy it, and please reviews are very welcome! Good ones and bad ones.

And please forgive my mistakes, i'm from Brazil, and i'm know english, but i can be wrong sometimes. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you would like, send me a message.

* * *

Hermione POV

Who is this new 6th year that is arriving? All I hear is that she is a Duchess from Scotland, her father owns the biggest sports material company in the UK, she won the Best Chaser Award from last season Great Britain Championship and she dated Gregory Stuart, the famous grandson of the old King of Scotland. I want to know what Ginny would say if she knew that the Stuart's tried to take over England a couple of centuries ago. Ever since we heard that she was coming, Ginny wouldn't stop talking about her. Ginny is super excited to meet her. Since we left her house, everything that came out of her mouth has been about the Duchess. I'm beginning to think she has a thing for her. And that wouldn't be the first or last time this has happened.

I can't say I don't know her, I mean, everyone knows who she is. She has come to Hogwarts to play on the Quidditch team. I have never paid much attention until now because she wasn't here. I need to be prepared. I am going to be in the same class as this girl, and everyone will be talking about her..

"She is coming." Ginny says excitedly.

The doors of the Great Hall open and the Duchess herself begins walking towards Professor Mcgonagall. I believe it's too much that she is having a ceremony of her own and not with the first years, but since she is a Duchess she must have required that just to get attention.

As she walks she looks around at the students, apparently analyzing, or maybe looking for someone. I doubt she knows anyone here though. The only noble student we have is Vitoria Guccilier, and she is French, so I don't think they know each other.

Suddenly she locks her gaze on me. She keeps looking at me for about three or four seconds, and that's a lot considering she was rolling her head from side to side of the hall until now. Why was she looking at me? Do I know her and don't remember? Her looking at me is making me nervous. I'm just Hermione Granger. I'm not rich, i'm not an athlete, i'm not noble, and I have not dated a royal member. What has changed? I never get this type of attention, or to be more exactly, I never get attention from this type of person.

"Why was she looking at you? Do you know each other? Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asks nervously. I can sense a little bit of jealousy, but I think I shouldn't tell her what was on my mind.

"I don't know and I don't know her, I was just asking myself the same question."

As I look over at her again, she is already at the sorting hat. The Slytherins are probably all hoping that she be sorted into their house. They would rub it in our faces for the rest of the year that nobles are only fit to be in their house, just like Countess Vitoria Guccilier. I look over at said Countess, and I can tell I'm right. I could see it in her eyes as she stares at the Duchess. She is thinking how fantastic it will be to have a noble 'friend' help her ruin our lives. Victoria is another outsider, who came here just to make the students life more miserable.

"Gryffindor!" The sorting hat yells.

What? She was chosen to be in Gryffindor? How is that possible? But there are better things to think about it right know. I look over the Slytherin table, and notice that there are a lot of sad faces, including Vitoria's face. She has an unbelievable expression all over her, and her friends are apparently trying to console her. This amuses me.

I turn my attention to our new housemate. She has quite an arrogant smile on her face, and I just can't stop staring. She is incredibly beautiful with her long blond hair, burning blue eyes, and elegant posture. Her walk is like she is on a runway, never losing her powerful gaze.

"I can't believe she is in our house! Do you think she will be in our room? We have a spot unoccupied, do you think I should ask Dumbledore?" Ginny brings me back to earth and reminds me of a very important fact. We do have a spot in our room, since our last roommate was expelled, so we now have an extra bed. Is she going to stay with us? Now Ron starts to talk to me, and I have to remember I'm still in the Great Hall, and have to think about these things another time.

"Hey! Stop ruining my chances of being the keeper!" Ron yells.

What was Ron talking about? When the Duchess responded to his outburst I understood:

"You must be Ron, right? Don't worry, I promise not to go hard on you."

I can't believe, she was looking at me again, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her eyes are amazing, and her gaze is undeniable magnetic. I just can't move from it, I don't want to move from it. She was looking at me like she was analyzing every part of my gaze, looking for something, hoping for something. Sadly, Daniel starts talking to her again, and her attention switches to him.

I snap out of it. What kind of answer was that? She must think very high of her self to say something like that. I wonder, if that arrogance wasn't only on her smile.

I finish dinner and go straight to do my prefect duties. I talk a little bit about Hogwarts history for the first years, and show them the common room. As a new student here, I would think that the Duchess would have come with the first years, but she apparently stayed in the Great Hall with everyone asking questions about her. As I finish with the new students, I continue walking to go do my rounds around Hogwarts. After I'm finish, all I want to do is sleep. I just want to sleep. I'm completely tired from the train and going around Hogwarts helping the first years. I finally get to the stairs that lead to the girls dorm, and notice something strange. I can see from the stairs that the lights are on, and Ginny always sleeps early and turns off the lights. When I open the door, I discover that Ginny was right, we are going to have a new roommate, and she is definitely not a first year.

* * *

This was the chapter 02, I hope you enjoy.

Please tell me about what you think and comment!

Follow me on twitter for chapters update. - .com/BespokeBrazil


	3. The Enlightening

Hi everyone, this is the third chapter. I hope you have enjoyed so far.

please reviews are very welcome! Good ones and bad ones.

And please forgive my mistakes, i'm from Brazil, and i'm know english, but i can be wrong sometimes. I'm still looking for a beta reader. If you would like, send me a message.

* * *

**3th - The enlightening**

_*Thoughts*_

_The words that come out of her mouth are like music to my __ears,__ even if the words weren't spoken with as much happiness as I expected. The way she stubbornly disagrees is undeniable dazzling._

* * *

It's absurdly hard not to turn to glance over the curious brown eyes once again, but I have to control myself. Daniel is being a very pleasant guy and respectful so he deserves a little bit of my attention. A lot of people are inquiring about me, even from other houses. They are all asking me an tedious questions about Quidditch, Scotland, Gregory, which is beginning to be exhausting. I must confess that I love the attention, but I have already responded to most of these questions a million times to other people and the media. Don't these people read the paper? Bloody hell!

And to make this worse is that the most significant individual of this room, the one who beyond a doubt received my consideration, wasn't even looking at me. What do I have to do to get her to notice me? At the Academy it was effortless, but of course the ones who I previously discerned were fond of girls. Perhaps this is her case. Perhaps she may not like girls, but she is worth finding out.

At last everyone ended asking stupid questions, and I can finally go to my room. Daniel and the Head boy are escorting me to the Gryffindor common room. The stairs here are endless.

"You must have already got a bad impression of Hogwarts. It's only your first day and everyone is all over you, I was surprised to see you get out of there still breathing." Daniel says laughing. He in fact is a fine guy, really truthful and not kissing my ass. Although, now that I can glance at him appropriately, I realize that I am already familiar with him.

"Hey, aren't you Hoggy? From The British Quidditch Camp?"

"I thought you wouldn't distinguish me. And please keep it down, I consider this nickname they granted me in camp hideous, and I don't exactly yearn for the guys calling me that here." He answered politely. The great thing about him is that he speaks beautifully, but never loosing his 16 year old boy smile.

"Oh sorry, I understand. Sorry it took me so long to notice. You are from summer 2 right? I simply played against you just once, so that's my justification, and I will carry on with it." Finally a known face. Thank god for quidditch camp. I could as well lose my 'Duchess' outlook. Always talking gently and smiling graciously. It is exhausting to have a noble attitude all the time.

"Yeah, don't be troubled about it."

"What does summer 2 stands for?" The Head Boy asked us. He looks like the perfect nerd. Inhibited but forever curious.

"Quidditch camp takes place through the summer, and it's 6 year camp, or 6 summers if you want to consider. I have by now gone for 2 summers and Fleur have gone for 4 summers, right?" Daniel explains. In reality he does have a pleasing manner of uttering words, forever formal and well-mannered, similar to Gregory.

"Yes, two further summers and I 'graduate' like my father declares. Next is the professional league and the top of the world!" I finish referring to my father.

We come into the common room, and the head boy shyly notifies me that my roommates will be Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger and Sarah Smith. Two 5th years and one 6th year. Well, at least they aren't first years. I hope none of them to are a follower, brainless, or a snob. These three types are the dreadful company.

I set off to my room, and I interrupt the conversation of two girls sitting on a bed; the red hair who was chatting in the company of curious brown eyes and a girl with black curls. I can't avoid being blissful to be in the matching room with curious brown eyes acquaintance, she could introduce me to her.

Both of them look up to stare at me appropriately;

"Hi, I'm Ginny and this is Sarah." The red hair girl says nearly jumping off the bed while the black curls girl had a thrilled stare on her expression like she received the perfect gift.

I have to keep my expression from showing my unhappiness at this first encounter, and struggle to smile gently.

"Hello, I'm…"

-I know, Duchess Von Mcthonsin. I saw you play against Hogwarts last year. You are an excellent chaser, your technique is perfect, and I can barely see you fly through the field because you are very fast! I'm a chaser for the Gryffindor team. We're playing together this year."

"You can call me Fleur, and thanks. Sorry, but I didn't notice you."

I have to be well-mannered but oh god, she is the devotee follower type. The one who thinks I'm already on the top of the world. I enjoy the fact that there are people like that in the world. Nevertheless, being a roommate with someone like that, is not a good thing. I just hope she won't be like this all year. I know that I will have to practice by her side though. This has to be a joke.

"Oh that's ok, don't worry about it. We have a championship in Hogwarts to settle on which house team is going to represent Hogwarts in the state and national competition. Every wining team may choose two players from a different house, and for the past three years the repulsive Slytherins have won the title. They never chose a Gryffindor since we are soul rivals of the them. But don't worry yourself about it, with you on the team, there is no reason we won't win this year." She finished with a nauseating bright grin on her face

"Thanks again." Bloody hell, won't she end it? "I am just going to clean up and go to bed, I'm awfully exhausted." I have to get way from her. So I make my way to the bathroom, take a shower, put on my panties and white sleeping chemise and return to the room. I'm hoping that they would already be in bed sleeping when I return. When I return, I realize that hoping was a waste of time; the girls ARE in their beds BUT still wake.

"You are going to sleep wearing just that?" Sarah asked visibly curious of my selection of sleeping clothes. I admit this little chemise hardly covers my panties however what was the big deal? I would sleep unclothed if I could, but that's a luxury I only have at home.

"Yes, I am. What's wrong? I like to wear hardly any clothing to sleep as I can. It's more comfortable."

As I conclude my sentence someone gradually opens the door and the figure that materializes in front of my eyes must be a hallucination from being so tired. Curious brown eyes is my roommate? I must have done something good. I assume karma does exist; I have to have a devotee as a roommate in order to have loveliness as well in my room.

She strides into the room, closes the door behind her and stands by the entry. The look on her face when she glances at me was once again a curious one. It started out with shock, then it develop into interest as soon as she became conscious of my preference of garments, and while I began getting eager with her gazing at my figure, her eyes then traveled to my own scornfully.

"I'm not positive you know, but I am the prefect of Gryffindor. It is my job to show the new students around Hogwarts, and if I may well remind you that you weren't there. As you are new to this school you have to follow the prefect in the early day. I imagine you are fond of the attention you were receiving in the Great Hall, however, you have to act upon the regulations for being a new student at Hogwarts." She declares with an extremely authoritative attitude. Her stare has become one of a stranger by now.

It's obvious that she is the top of the class kind. They are constantly the ones who stick to the rules by heart. I can merely yearn she isn't like that in each piece of her days. At least she has a solid personality, I would hate if the girl with the chocolate eyes were hollow. Nevertheless, she can have wonderful curious brown eyes or not, but no one can talk to me like that for the first time.

"Hermione, give her a break. It's her first day." Ginny, the devotee, attempted kindly to defend me from her bed.

"Thanks Ginny, but you don't have to do this. If you-" I turn to face miss brown eyes. "-must know, people that I am not acquainted with inquiring me with private tedious questions isn't something I essentially like. How was I supposed to know that I had to trail someone all the way through the castle? In the academy we didn't have a tour our first day, and I don't think it would be well-mannered to immediately get up from the table where everyone was talking to me just to abide by 'the procedures for the new students at Hogwarts'."

"Well, this is Hogwarts now, and I advise you to get use to the new system. If you long to be so well-mannered, I suggest you respect the prefects of the houses. I don't know about the academy, but in this school being a prefect represents something." She responded raising her voice , and taking a step towards me. Is that supposed to intimidate me?

"How can you demand I respect you? I haven't even know or heard about you. I won't value you just for the reason of a title you have conquered. You definitely don't care about mine, why should I care about yours?

"Like a common individual, I actually had to work my way to get mine. You got yours merely by beung born. Do you still believe that your title is equivalent to mine?" She argues staring angrily at me, and raises her voice yet again. She just won't give up. It's unbelievably amazing.

"My great-grandfather already has done the work, and being his granddaughter I have the right to the heading, so in reality it is the equivalent thing. I'm not asking for you to respect me if you haven't detected it, and you're not the first person who doesn't value me just for my title. I comprehend those people. You just can't request for respect from someone who has in no way assembled with you or who has heard whatever thing with reference to you." I keep myself calm. Talking softly but all my words have power.

"You almost certainly don't distinguish this, after all, you most likely lived in a place where every person already had titles in birth like you, however in the authentic world, where everyone is born without previously an advantage in the social order, we respect someone for the representation of his\her title in the community, since it says how greatly that person has worked for it. Even if you haven't taken notice of that person before, and…"

"Girls please, I'm much too drained, tomorrow is the first day, and I don't wish to be late."Sarah declares in a tremendously sleeping way.

When I look back at this Hermione, she has closed her eyes, and is taking a deep breath. When she finally opens them, she looks right at me.

"Please turn off the lights, Ginny and Sarah can only sleep in the dark. I'm going to change to my night clothes in the restroom." She speaks gently.

I must confess that I was enjoying the debate except for the fact that the poor girl appeared to be too exhausted. Therefore, it is better for me to carry on in dispute with curious brown eyes, who it appears to be called Hermione, a further time.

Those small amount of seconds the prefect spent gazing at me after giving me her final order were incredibly precious. Having finished speaking, Hermione took one final look at my chemise and stared again in my eyes trying unsuccessfully to act as if she hadn't done it, and that was sufficient to create a silent smile on my face.

As I was turning off the lights and about to lie down my bed, she goes into the restroom. I close my eyes, and start to evaluate the debate we had. It enlightened me about her. First and for most, she apparently doesn't care that I'm a duchess, and that IS beyond belief, it's unusual to come across someone like that. I have to constantly consider that. Second, she is a prefect, meaning that she must be clever and/or she studies a lot. She is most likely respected by the majority of the teachers and probably cherished by the headmaster while almost certainly by no means breaks the rules. Third, curious eyes values and likes the authority she owns, as I don't like to boss around and prefer other people to make decisions for me. This is actually a benefit, since she won't raise her voice or try to change my opinion. Finally, she isn't afraid to speak her mind, so I have to expect a lot of disputes like this. So we have a truthful nerd that is probably respected by her teachers, and therefore hated by most students that is also an unafraid activist who is very authoritative. This will be harder then I thought.

The door of the bathroom opens and I just can't keep my eyes closed. The lights from the restroom with the obscurity of the room make her features shine like a star, and the way her eyes glitter when meeting the lights reminds me why she got my attention in the Great Hall. But dreadfully my vision of the heavens ends when she turns the lights off and goes to her bed. She does not yet notice me gazing at her. Now at least I get to sleep with that unbelievable picture in my mind.

* * *

I hope you discover who the thoughts belong to.

Tell me what do you think about it and review!


	4. The Next Morning

So, this is my forth chapter, I hope you are enjoying so far.

I enjoying writing this story and very cheerful that has been read by a lot of people.

Please tell what you think about it

***************************************************************

_*Thoughts*_

_I long to have more from you then what I have now. Yes, I see you face early in the morning and late at night, but I can't touch what I see, and feel your skin over my own is one of my deepest wishes. _

Fleur POV

I shut down my charmed 6:00am alarm, and make an effort to open my eyes and get up of bed. I take a glimpse around and evidently everyone is yet sleeping, only I can listen to the charmed buzzer and is awfully early. Hermione appears to be so serene while resting, taking extensive lungful of air and cuddling her pillow. This image it's surprisingly lovely; I could by no means imagine she was so harsh while awake.

I enter the bathroom to clean my face and change in to my silver blue jogging garments. Using a hairdresser spell, my loose hair develops into a ponytail. I set out to the room and put on my white-gold sunglasses and walk carefully out the door.

While pacing through the castle, I can't still believe I go to this school. The walls are covered in dust, the empty corridors have a discouraging appearance, with an aspect like this castle is haunted or somewhat. In the academy every one of the walls were made of vivid stones, filled with portraits of significant ex-students in silver frames. The structure of the academy is exceptionally unlike from the darkness that capture over this educational institute.

I ultimately arrive to the green fraction of the school and I take my charmed broom from my necklace:

-Restitutio in exemplar

Through a charm, my Rybroom 9.7 extends to its original dimension. I mount it and depart in to the track of the Quidditch arena. As I land, I step out my Rybroom:

- Restitutio in vegrandis

With a further charm, my Rybroom returns to its miniature size and I place it back to my necklace. I launch my everyday 1 hour jogging across the Quidditch field. It's odd running unaccompanied. At the academy I constantly sprinted in the company of Gregory, he was the only one on the team that got up so early. We always used this occasion to chatter about our plans for the weekend and everything that's been occurring in the academy, you may perhaps assume that only girls' gossip, however Gregory knows everything about everyone, and that one hour was the only moment in time during the week we had to ourselves. Every day we had training and the coach was dreadfully severe, therefore we got very exhausted every time.

I terminate jogging and peek at my watch, 7:21am, I better speed and go back to the castle, breakfast started at 7 o'clock and class begins at 8, and I don't wish for lateness for my first day. On my way to the common room, I place my sunglasses in the top of my head, and a large group of individuals pass by me peeking at my sweaty jogging outfit. I distinguish a set of looks, there are unpleasant looks, lust looks, and attempting to discern why jogging so early looks, excluding that now there is a further remarkable gaze in my direction: Hermione, but yet again it never settles quiet. As she draw closer, she initiated with a surprise look exactly into my eyes, then started gazing from foot to neck and as soon as arrived at my eyes over again, a scorn capture her. She wears her uniform as a correct kind of person, with everything stretched and in the finest condition. The majority of the scholars of this school uses the attire very careless and wrinkle, with the tie opened, the under white shirt out of the gray sweater and without the long cape.

Ginny and Ron are right by her side, as well gazing at me, but Ron has his brainless drool stare.

-Hey Fleur, you got up really early, where were you? Were you training? – Ginny, the devotee, asked in an exciting tone. As she said that, Hermione had previously yanked Ron with her and vanished to the great hall without even stop to have a word with me.

-No, I was jogging in the Quidditch field. Sorry, but I should dart to change or I will be late – I truly didn't feel like to keep on chatting with this schoolgirl if Hermione wasn't by her side, wasn't worth it.

-Yeah, go ahead, just find me in the table in the great hall when you're ready – Does she in actual fact believe I'm going do to that? I'm not even bothering myself to respond to that.

I get in the room, and once freshen up I start dressing. This uniform is actually pretty, it has a traditional appearance. Except I don't like so much the colors of Gryffindor, I have a preference to the Ravenclaw colors, almost certainly for the reason my much loved color is blue.

My personal stylist said I have to wear the white blouse skin-tight, and not inside my skirt. With two or three buttons opened and the sleeves have to be folded until the elbow. The tie must be loose according the amount of buttons I have chosen to leave open. The skirt has to be right above the knees. Never socks but always panty-hose and I can only use the black Manolo Blank shoes she has chosen for me.

I'm at last all set, and look at my watch, 7:46am. Bloddy hell, I'm going to be delayed! I pick up my blue Prada handbag and walk very fast trying not to appear desperate to get to the great hall. I arrive and hunt for the Gryffindor table, but I don't have a lot trouble since I notice Daniel with his arm rose calling me. As I walk calmly towards him, I gaze at Hermione, and she is chatting with Ron and an extra black haired boy. She is so engaged in their conversation that she doesn't discern me glaring at her. And I look away before someone notices me staring too much at her.

As I glance around the great hall, I detect a blonde girl, sitting in the Slytherin table, looking confidently at me. She is beautiful, with loose blonde curls, green eyes, perfect posture, and solid stare. But suddenly Daniel is right in front of me and I have to turn my attention to him.

-Good morning. I was informed you were practicing hard early this morning, and showed up steamy in the castle – I have to laugh at this tale.

-No, I was just jogging. The coaches told me it's important to exercise and not just fly in a broom – I answer still laughing a bit

-Yes, they advised me too in camp, but I confess I'm lazy to this sort of thing. Here take a seat – I seat right next to him.

-Fred and George you already know

-Hey – the twins say in union

-That is Chris, he is one of our main chasers, by his side is his girlfriend, Carry. This is Kathryn, she is another of our lead chasers, and by her side is her boyfriend, Mathew. Those are Charlie and James, they're brothers. And that is Emily. - He went introducing everyone sitting here. I heard hi's and hello's, but will be difficult to memorize everyone's names.

-So you jog EVERY morning? – Carry asked

-Yes, It became a habit. Isn't even demanding to wake up at 6am any longer – I said while putting food in my plate and coffee in a mug.

-Wow! 6am? Seriously? – Emily with an unbelievable tone.

-Yes, I woke up this early since I was twelve, when I started camp.

-I can barely wake up at seven to get ready to class – Carry uttered

-Wait, You are going to camp since you are twelve?! – Chris seemed surprise while asking

-What is the problem? – His girlfriend Carry obviously doesn't know anything about Quidditch even that she is dating a chaser.

-The problem is that's harsh. The Quidditch camp it's intense to be in. Wake up every day at 5:30am, practice rigorously during the day. Not tolerable for a twelve year old. The largest part of us went for the first time with fifthteen or sixteen, and we yet suffer a lot – Daniel explained

-I agree, nevertheless my father send me as soon as I was competent to fly well. He believes I have the potential to be one of the greatest, so he expects me to work hard intensively – I say while I'm over brunch. It was awfully hard for me in camp. I recall weeping countless times in the first summer, but in the following summer, Gregory start going as well, and so it became easier. And my father constantly request the best of me, I can never afford to disappoint him.

-I don't suppose I could have gone with twelve years old. I went with fifthteen and truly was demanding. The coaches there don't play easy even if you are young. I recollect I was in pain for almost the entire first summer – Daniel declares

-If it's that difficult, why do you continue going? – Carry asks softened after hearing his story.

-Because it's the greatest Quidditch camp in Britain – Chris says

- And also because some good players went there, but only the best players completed the six summers. – Daniel continues

-Me and George have always wanted to go, but is far too much expensive – Fred joined the conversation.

-Did you know that some foundations offer to pay for this camp? In my 'summer' there were ten players that won scholarships – Daniel said.

-Yes, it's true. The Von Mcthonsin Foundation gives 3 scholarships for the Quidditch camp every year. I along with my cousin Richard award the checks, and the dinner of the Foundation is only on May, so I think you still have time submit an application – I remember I have always hated these dinners. Once I have to smile and give a great amount of money to someone I have never seen before.

-We have heard about it. Our little sister Ginny, applied this year. We should have the answer in April. – Wait? The devotee is maybe going to camp? Please be joking.

-She has a huge possibility of winning one. She is truly an excellent chaser – Daniel complimented.

-Guys, I know you all love to chat about Quidditch but it's almost 8 o'clock, let's go. – James says. He apparently isn't a big fan of the sport.

We all rise from out seats and leave the great hall. As we depart, I search for Hermione, except she is nowhere to be found. We set off in the course of the classrooms but I don't have a clue where my class is.

-Daniel, my next class is Spells VI, which classroom is it?

-Just follow Emily, she's also a 6th year. Hey Ems, please show her the classroom – Daniel says and indicates me towards Emily.

-Come, its right this way – Emiliy says with a gently smile.

-Is the professor enjoyable? – I attempt to make a conversation

-Yes, he is always patience, the problem is he explains the same thing loads of times, since a lot of students usually have problems with this subject. Half of our spells class is to watch others students try unsuccessfully to perform spells – She ends with a small laugh.

We pace into the room, and I spot Hermione sitting right next to the black haired boy and Ron, although this time she is writing something on her note pad. Emily guides to two seats on the left-front of the Gryffindor prefect. Hermione lastly raises her head as the professor begins to speak. She has an incontestable intellectual charisma all over her. She keeps firm attention towards him while he explains, barely stopping to write something every now and then. Her concentration it's remarkable, I just wish someday she gives me that sort of awareness, it's like what he is saying is the most important thing in the world. The expression she has is stunning, with her chocolate eyes never moving, her arms resting on the table, legs crossed and her chin rose. How can I focus on class when I have an astounding Gryffindor with marvelous brown eyes in the same room?

The professor announces is time to practice and Hermione at last 'comes back' and picks up her wand. She pronounces the spell and, as expected, succeeds. Her smile upon seeing her accomplishment is really delightful, like she is proud of herself.

-She is always the first to succeed at spells – Emily begins as realizing who I was observing – She was one of the best at the Hogwarts Duel Society until last year, but one day she left.

-Why did she left?

-Nobody knows for sure. Some say it's because she is a rival of Countess Victoria Guccilier, who is also one of the best of the society. And one day Victoria seduced Hermione and blackmailed her to tell everyone about it if she didn't get out of the society. I personally don't believe that, but that was the most convincing story. The others were much crazier.

-So Hermione and Victoria are gay? – I ask calmly, but inside I'm very nervous with the answer she will give me.

-Hermione no one knows for sure, we just presume, but I haven't seen her dating a lot of guys so one can suspect. And Victoria is openly bissexual. She had boyfriends and girlfriends in Hogwarts. Although I think she is mostly gay. I see her more with girls then with guys.

I can't be entirely pleased with her answer, nevertheless it's a start. Perhaps she hadn't been seduced but in fact had an affair, and chose to don't confess it. I can't blame her for not wanting everyone to see she is gay, or at slightest had a thing with a girl, I have been formerly on the same page she may be. But I have to restrain myself to don't presume things. I can't base my comprehension of her centered on gossips. I have discovered through time how much rumors can be very different from the true.

As I glance back at curious eyes, I realize she must have been gazing at me while I was chatting with Emily because she suddenly turns her face to the side and starts talking to the black haired boy, and he is visibly puzzled with the unexpected attention. How didn't I notice before? I could have seized Hermione's exquisite gaze filled with marvelous chocolate eyes. I can't help but grin at this gesture. At least I know I have gotten her notice, I simply have to learn to maintain it as I'm looking at her as well.

*******************************************************************

So, this was chapter four. I hope you have taken pleasure reading it.

Thanks for everyone that review the previews chapters

Please review so I can know what you think.


	5. The French Blonde

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have other projects in my life that I'm also working on, but I never forget about this story, I think about it everyday, how I'm going to write, who is going to do what, and etc, what I don't have is time, but when I finally settle down, I can write all mine and my beta reader ideas on paper.

I finally got a beta reader. And she is a personal friend of mine, so we are always talking about the story. She is helping me a lot, so I'm very thanked for her accepting being my beta reader.

This is chapter five, I hope you enjoy.

*The French Blonde *

_*Thoughts*_

_Her powerful gaze it's captivating. You never want to spot looking, glaring, drooling and devoting yourself into it. Once you find yourself in 'her world', you never want to go back. _

Fleur POV

As the class ends, I observe Hermione quietly depart the room with Ron and the black haired boy. She glimpses back at me one last time and as perceiving I was already looking attentively at her, she turns and disappears immediately. Emily informs me she has to speak with the teacher before leaving, and as the students of the subsequently class begins packing the room, I choose to wait outside.

While I watch the students go back and forward through the corridors, I spot the Slytherin with blonde curls approaching. She walks exceptionally self-confidently, akin to she is on a runway. By no means allowing her green eyes go anywhere away from mine. Her emerald gaze is unbelievably elegant and the way she is so relaxed with it, it must be usual for her. She uses the perfect quantity of make-up, with an eye shadow that brings up her spectacular eyes. The shape of her mouth, nose and eyes are in perfect harmonize, like it was inspired from a mythology sculpture. She wears her uniform very similar to me, except she uses her sleeves all the way to her pulse, and she uses black Christian Louboutin high heels. The emerald Slytherin must be wealthy, given that she owns a large ruby Chanel purse, silver watch, white gold necklace and earrings.

- Countess Victoria Guccilier – She initiates introducing herself. She appears to be incredibly proud of herself with the manner she pronounces her name, like it was the name of a queen. Her self-assurance and her powerful green stare never leaving her.

-Duchess Fleur Von Mcthonsin – I prefer to reply with the matching arrogance and self-confidence. As she perfectly locates in front of me, I notice she is as tall as me, seeing as my gaze is fully directly to hers.

-It's nice to see another aristocrat in this school, however is offensive that you have been selected to be in Gryffindor. There must be something wrong with the sorting hat. You weren't the first mistake he made last night, he also placed a lot of idiots in Slytherin - It's remarkable how she articulates in a sophisticated manner, akin to Gregory, constantly elegant and dreadfully certain.

-I confess I was too perplexed to be placed in Gryffindor. And I have been told that once selected, the hat never goes back. And this last name Guccilier, are you French? – I managed to sound just a bit curious, although I'm very interested. I have always like French natives. My own mother is from France and I had an affair with a girl from Paris, and she had an incontestable passionate charm I couldn't resist.

-Yes, I was born there and both my parents are from France. I came to Hogwarts in my third year. Here they have high-quality teachers in the Duel Society – As she answers, a tempting grin appears in my face. She evidently detects and an attractive expression emerges from her.

-My friends are waiting for me near the lake, come with me – It seemed more like an command then a invitation, except she utters so gallantly I can hardly feel offended.

I didn't even have to answer, and she begins showing the direction. It's outstanding how she can interpret expressions so effortlessly. She's much like Gregory. Has a flawless white blonde hair, particularly arrogant, unusually elegant, and unbelievably determined. With the exception that she is more self-assured then Gregory, as Victoria introduced herself and he was introduced to me by Charlotte.

-You do know you are quite renowned here? Ever since we left the train station in London, everyone is chatting about the famous Quidditch player that is coming to Hogwarts. The players of Slytherin couldn't wait to see you, and now I understand why – She finished the sentence with an exceptionally confident glimpse at me, and I didn't even turn to identify her stare, I simply grinned amusingly.

-So you have never heard about me before I came to Hogwarts? – I inquired elegantly.

-I had heard that you were a great Quidditch player, but only when the Royal Academy arrived to play against Hogwarts. As soon as you all had left, I had already forgotten. I don't think this sport is too much exciting. The only motivating thing about Quidditch is to see the idiots I dislike getting hurt – She ends with a breathtaking evil grin.

-Nevertheless, if I was playing, would you find it thrilling? – I questioned with an awfully arrogant manner and a tempting glance.

- I don't know, would you be scoring just for me? – She query with an intriguing quick look.

However, her emerald eyes aren't just mine at the present as we arrive at the spot where her friends were waiting. There are two stunning Slytherin girls turning their attention to us from the ground smoking marijuana.

-So you are the legendary Fleur? I'm Julianne, the only one with wisdom of logic – A long black hair girl introduced herself. She is also self-assured, except she isn't as much as Victoria. She's gorgeous; the contrast of her white skin with her long dark locks and shady eyes is marvelous. She has an appearance of intellectual villain.

-I'm Dominique. Don't be fooled by her. She may have the brain however doesn't have the nerve – The second friend introduced herself. This one has amazingly stretched light brown hair. Her eyes are dazzling, the brown color is so brilliant that is like an wonderful dark yellow. She's apparently the only one who isn't arrogant.

-Hi. So if Julianne is the brain one, and Dominique is the bold one, which one are you? – I asked while glancing intriguingly to Victoria. She responded with an assured look, and started smoking. At this moment, we were all sitting on the ground in a circle. I truly miss smoking, but I have to control myself.

-Some people think I'm the intimidating one, however I think its nonsense – An arrogant exterior rose from her. Her overconfidence is very attractive, like her pride is the main cause of her charisma.

- So, why did you come to Hogwarts? – Dominique, with her gorgeous dark yellow eyes, asked.

-The three times Young Great Britain Champion team is Hogwarts, so I have come to play with the best.

-I didn't even know we have won so many times – Dominique stated looking surprised.

-That's because you never give attention to Dumbledore when he is speaking – Julianne mocked with her clever villain expression – But Fleur, where you informed that is Slytherin who always represents Hogwarts in competitions? – She asked in a concerned tone.

-Yes, my personal fan explained to me – I answered annoyed with the memory of Ginny Weasly. As I said that, the three of them looked really confused.

-Ginny Weasly, my roommate. Immediately as I entered for the first time in our room she started declaring herself to me, telling me how great I was, how she have loved seen me play, and how great it is now that I'm in Hogwarts and in Gryffindor. It's extremely irritating.

-I absolutely loathe her and her disgusting brothers. All about them is just nauseating. Her brother Ronald wouldn't spot drooling at us – Victoria started

-Yes, It was repulsive how he looked when he used to notice us, although thankfully Dominique and Victoria told him to stop – The dark haired Julianne continued

-You just ordered and he stopped? – I asked in disbelief. Do they have that much influence here?

-Of course not. I had to throw him against a wall first, and only after that Victoria advised him to stop – Dominique said in a relaxed manner, liked it was a usual thing to do when someone is bothering you. I can't say I'm surprised, if Victoria is so similar to Gregory in numerous things, is no revelation she rather to take hers and her friends' matters on her own hands. Actually, it's quite pleasant to have friends like that, since you have the impression to be sheltered by a dragon.

-If Ginny continues to be annoying for the rest of the year, I will probably end doing that – As hearing my commentary, Victoria formed an elegant appreciation expression, looking pleased to listen my remark.

-And talking about annoying brats, the players are coming – Dominique declared. Behind us, five Slytherin guys are approaching and I recognize most of them. I have played against them before. And all of them had an arrogant expression.

-Stop saying that – Julianne stared angrily at Dominique – William is not an annoying brat, he is incredibly wonderful.

-You have to say that, you're his girlfriend. But he is unpleasant; all he can talk about its Quidditch, the ONLY THING he knows something about is Quidditch – Dominique affirms.

As she finishes saying that, the boys arrive and uninvited sit with us. At this course of action, both Victoria and Dominique seem noticeably bothered.

-We were looking for you girls, but we didn't know you had a beautiful guest. Arthur Stolen, captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team – a dreadfully ugly guy introduced himself.

-Fleur Von Mcthonsin, ex-captain of the Royal Academy team – does he believe that just by being the leader, he impressed me? He doesn't have a fine posture, his hair is messy, like he just has woken up, there is food flanked by his front teeth, and he articulates like a country boy. How can he have the nerve to approach me like that? Victoria seemed also irritated with him.

-Please tell me you haven't spent enough time with Victoria to decide you too like girls only – The disgusting captain said in a teasing tone. Why does he keep thinking he has a shot?

-With guys like you in the world, she doesn't even have to spend time with me – Victoria uttered in a scorn manner. All the guys started laughing at him, and he looked clearly disturbed but didn't say a word to her. He composed himself and started:

-I and my guys were thinking to arrange a Quidditch mach during lunch hour. Call the players from Gryffindor, and we will have an idea of how is going to be this year. And don't worry about, if the Gryffindor team stays like shit, even with you on the panel, we will invite you to play with the Slytherins' in the Hogwarts team – I don't know if I'm tempted with this option or offended. Is my house's team so horrible, or he is just being overconfident? It actually would be easier to just play with them, then to try to win with the Gryffindor's. I recognize most of these boys from camp, so they must be especially superior players.

-It's a good idea actually. You should go ahead and play, maybe you can make this sport interesting – Victoria spoke staring very playfully at me. How can I say no to dazzling emerald eyes and blonde locks? I merely responded to her with enticing glance, and turned my eyes to the disgusting captain.

-Alright, during lunch, I will speak with Daniel so he can talk to the team.

For rest of the morning, the guys couldn't stop talking about Quidditch, and after the repulsive Slytherin stooped hitting on me, the conversation became pleasant. These guys only knew about the sport, except they know a lot of things about it. From who was the professional player who had the highest score to what is the best kind of equipment for each aptitude. The girls had a parallel conversation about who knows what during the whole time.

* * *

As we walked back to castle, with Victoria standing by my right side and one of the Slytherin boys on my left side, people are staring more than before, and I didn't imagine this could be possible. Save for this time there is a bit unusual, they aren't just staring, they are as well chatting. It's that big a deal a Gryffindor stroll side by side with a Slytherin? What kind of war is this?

-You will get used to it, don't worry – Victory said with a self-assured expression apparently aware of my state of confusion.

-It's not that I'm bothered, I'm simply intrigued. Do Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other so much?

-You have no idea.

We entered the great hall and I said my goodbyes to the girls, as they went to their table. As I stroll in the direction of the Gryffindor team, I glance at the roof and there is a bunch of owls flying through. What could that be? Is it some kind of magic?

-It's the mail. The owls come during lunch time to deliver letters, papers – As I glance over to distinguish who has said that, I spot Ginny, my annoying devotee from her seat. I glimpse over to her side and hit upon incredible curious brown eyes as well looking at me. How can an expression be so spectacular? It's like the gods have treasured her with the most wonderful combination of smile and stare. Even if her smile currently is nearly unrevealed, it's amazing. I assume I will be in absolute cheerfulness on the day I get to witness her wide grin. I attempt not to appear so evident, after all, not just Ginny and Hermione are looking at me, and a black haired boy and Ron are also staring.

I didn't have time to articulate an answer as a package land on my hands. Apparently is my usual pack of letters, however this is really weird, in the academy my mail were on my bed as came back from practice. I'm greatly thanked that Misses Mcthlyn, my governess/agent, gathers all my correspondence and sends them for me. Can you imagine if they came separate? Would be a lot of papers lading on me! I'm good in catching quaffles not papers. I choose to put my letters safely in my blue Prada handbag.

-Those are a lot of mail… - Ginny speaks again, probably trying to start a dialogue. At the present Hermione has turned her attention back to the black haired boy as they are talking.

-I receive four letters from my best friends and my sister. And Miss Mcthlyn always sends me my fan letters and my schedule for the week. So yes, I receive a lot of letters – I try my best not to sound too arrogant, since apparently the Gryffindor prefect dislikes that.

-I usually just get one from my mother and the Daily Prophet. So, did you receive a letter from Gregory? – She asked in an exciting tone, like we were best friends and I had told her I was expecting a letter from him. Why does she have to be like that? Although a good thing came from that question, as saying that, I notice Hermione stopping chatting to pay attention to my answer, glancing quickly but never in fact resting her eyes at me. I can't help but grin at this, however towards the ground, so no one can notice why I did started smiling.

- Yes, I have got a letter from him. He is one of my best friends, and there is nothing more between us. So, you don't have reason to look excited when saying his name – I had to politely teach this Weasly girl a lesson. If she continuously says his name in excitement, people will suppose (and when I say people I mean curious brown eyes) that I'm still dating him, or at least have feelings.

I wished I could stay more and contemplate this chocolate eyes goddess, but I'm really hungry and Daniel is waving at me. As I arrive where the team is located, Daniel rises from his seat to wait for me to sit. He is truly a gentleman.

-Was I blind or I saw you enter the hall with Slytherins? – A lovely light brown hair girl asked. I think her name is Kathryn. Although she asked, I had the impression that everyone of the group wanted to know he same thing, judging by the way they were all paying attention.

-I did enter the great hall with them. What's the matter?

-The matter is that Gryffindors don't usually walk side by side with Slytherin. We are usually in front of them quarrelling. – She responded in a very potent manner.

-It's historical the conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So it's weird to see you mingle with them, that all – Daniel continued calmly.

-I was aware that there is some kind of rivalry, although that never stopped me or them to have a peaceful conversation. They treated me very well, and not on a worshiping type of thing, what is very remarkable. They didn't try to coarse to do anything I didn't want to. So I don't perceive any sort of danger in mingling with them. As a matter of fact, they invited Gryffindor to play against Slytherin during lunch break, what do you all say?

-The Slytherin have a record of playing very rough, if we play without a judge, they are going to kill us – Chris said worried

-I know, I have played against them before. All you have to do is dodge the bludgers and stay away from the chasers. And being concerned about getting injured is not a convincing justification do don't play Quidditch. It's impossible to play a mach and don't get hurt, and in the wizard world, we don't stay wounded too long – I need to convince them. I'm very curious to see how this mach could be.

As I finished my speech Daniel looked pensive, and looked over to the players to see if they have agreed with him. Finally he turned his attention to me

-Fine, we are going to play against them. I just have to notify our seeker Harry and our chaser Ginny, that we will be playing shortly – He finished getting up from his seat and motioning to the black haired boy, who was always by stunning curious brown eyes side, and to Ginny to come nearby.

As they came closed, I saw chocolate eyes looking in our direction. She is apparently curious why Daniel is calling her friends to come over. She didn't notice me glancing bewildered towards her. She has a breathtaking questioning expression. It's wonderful how her eyebrows coming together as if to dance, her eyes sparkling with curiosity, and her intense chocolate expression towards us.

Sadly, I can't enjoy this goddess before my eyes intensely since the annoying devote and the black haired boy approaches, and I'm still in a room full of people, some potentially looking at me.

-Fleur, I would you like to introduce our seeker Harry Potter. Harry this is Fleur Von Mcthonsin.

-Nice to meet you – He started nicely

-Nice to meet you too – One more friend of Hermione in my daily routine. How come I will be spending a lot of time with her friends, but I don't get to have a chance to spend time with her?

-Harry and Ginny please get ready, we will be playing against Slytherin in a few minutes – Daniel informed.

-Why are we playing now? Our matches are usually after class – Harry asked

-This isn't an official match. They invited us to play, and we decided to accept - Daniel explained

-Is Fleur playing with us? She must! She is one of the best players of the league, and probably the best in Hogwarts – Ginny the annoying follower had to say! Doesn't she know that complimenting me all the time is not a way to get my attention?

At least I'm not the only one who thinks that. As she finished saying that, all sitting with us stared at her incredulously.

-Yes, she will be playing with us. Chris is afraid to get hurt, so Fleur will play in his spot – Daniel finished in scorn tone, glancing quickly at Chris.

As he finished saying that, I got up from my seat and looked for Arthur, the captain of the Slytherin team. As I found him, I make a motion so he can look at me and once I get his attention I simply nod and he understands.

I excuse myself from my seat and go get ready for the game. As I walk pass by Hermione seat, I take one last glance at the divinity creature with fascinating chocolate eyes. I notice her talking to Ron, and my eyes simply can't get tired of enjoying this marvelous view. Her intellectual appearance burning from her.

As I arrive at my room, I start picking my Quidditch equipment. I start getting change, and feel like I'm forgetting something…

-Hey, you are already here! – I had forgotten that the annoying devotee will also be playing.

-Yes, I have a lot of equipment to put on – I said hoping she wouldn't start a conversation

-Yes, you're right. It is a lot of stuff.

I finally finish putting all my equipment, and start fixing my hair

-Wow, all you equipments are the top line from Von Thon, it must have cost a lot! – The devotee said shocked

-My father owns Von Thon. So I kind of got it for free. – I tried to don't sound arrogant, however it's sort of impossible to say that sentence without sounding a little overconfident

-Oh right. I have forgotten that – she looked apologetic.

-I'm all done. See you on the field – If I'm lucky enough to don't run on you before that.

I don't even wait for a reply and depart towards the sports ground. As I arrive, the bleachers are full and expecting the game. I struggle to locate dazzling chocolate eyes in the crow and finally found the Gryffindor prefect in what appears to be the Gryffindor side. Even from distance she looks beautiful, but sadly I can barely see her marvelous eyes from this high, nevertheless her features are still mind-blowing.

As I gaze over I spot Victoria, Julianne and Dominique sitting in the Slytherin side, although Julianne and Dominique are both cheering, Victoria is gaping firmly at me like at breakfast.

The others players arrive and the game starts. The ball is thrown up and I manage to pick it. The Slytherins are very rough, as I past them I get punches and kicks, however it isn't something I'm not used to it. I get near the goal and score. I hear some cheers but I have to concentrate on the game.

Time goes by, and after a lot of punches, kicks, slaps and a bleeding nose, the score is 170 to Slytherin and 120 do Gryffindor and Harry finally catches the golden snitch. The game ends, and the Gryffindor cheers. I wish I could stay and celebrate, except my whole body it's hurting. Playing against the Slytherin is extremely helpful, since I get to practice against fine players, however dreadfully painful.

-You look like a mess – A very kind voice starts - Let me help you – Suddenly, I spot Victoria by my side on a broom, supporting me with one arm. How enchanting of her. I truly could use the assist to get back to my room.

-Thank you – As I said that, she lead us towards the castle.

-Your nose is bleeding, I'm taking you to the nursing wing – She stated grasping me with one arm and holding her broom with the other one.

-Thank you, but I don't wish to go there. In my room I have painkillers made especially for me, and medication to muscular pain and blood injuries. Just please help me get there, and I will be fine.

We started walking towards the common room, and some students were looking shaken with my state.

-So, did you score just for me? – Victoria started glancing playfully at me.

-Didn't you notice? I scored nine times for you. Was it enough to make the game interesting? – I answered with a charming glance

-It was a start – The blonde curls responded with an exquisite smile.

-How many goals exactly will be enough? – I asked in a charming tone

-I haven't decided yet. Keep scoring for me, and one day I will let you know – The emerald eyes glanced teasingly at my Safire eyes.

As we arrived at the entrance of the common room, the French runway model let go of me

-When you have finished fixing yourself, come find me. I will be at the central courtyard. Do you know where it is? – Victoria asked in a concern manner. It's amazing to see such an arrogant person like her get so soften.

-Yes, I shouldn't take too much time to heal myself. I will be there soon.

- Alright then… Bye – Her emerald eyes stared mischievously at me one last time before she left

I lastly got to my room, and as I finish undress I take a painkiller and got in the shower. Once I'm finish cleaning up, I put on a white short and tank top. As I start do get dressed I notice how many bruises I have, looks like camp again. I pick up the muscular medicine, and begin applying over the bruisers.

I hear the door unlock and hope that isn't Ginny coming in to change too.

* * *

So, this was chapter 5. I hope you have enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think.


	6. The Bruises

Hey, so this is chapter six, it was very hard for me to write it, since I have a new idea for the dialog every day, so I put together the best ones and wrote it down.

Forgive my mistakes since I'm from Brazil, as much as I know English very well, it's not my native language. Yes, I have a beta reader, Lois, but she doesn't always have time to correct my errors, since she barely has time to read the story.

I'd like to thank user aquarella, who is also from Brazil, and is reviewing gracefully my chapters.

And I would say that I'm very grateful to have Lois as my beta reader, she keeps me from write stupidity and ruining the story. Love you, friend!

Please review, and tell me what you think.

* * *

*The Bruisers *

_*Thoughts*_

_**She looks foolish, arrogant and presumptuous , but why can't I take my eyes of her? . **_

Hermione POV's

What a stupid idea! Playing against Slytherin on an unofficial match! It was obvious that they were going to enjoy the lack of a judge to control them. Honestly! What was Daniel thinking when he accepted the challenge? I remember he'd been wiser than that.

It was probably Victoria and her revolting friends who planned that, since I saw her talking with Fleur in the corridors until she came in, appearing all proud of herself, in the great hall. Doing everything she could to help her horrible and arrogant group.

And what was that in the field? The game barely ended and Victoria was all over Fleur, taking her back to the castle. Knowing Victoria, she was using the opportunity of the player being weak to make a 'move'. Doesn't she have principles? It's like the countess is always waiting an opportunity to do something that will give her advantage in the future.

Does anyone actually reckon Victoria Guccilier can be trusted? The girl is always thinking of herself, plotting how she can look good, how she can succeed, and her methods aren't correct! She has beaten up half the boys of this school only for looking at her and her friends! She has argued with a lot of students just because they weren't purebloods. She has hexed teachers because they raised their voices to her or her friends! It's unbelievable how she's still in Hogwarts. Her family must spend a fortune to keep her here.

And Fleur is a Gryffindor while Victoria is a Slytherin! These two houses never talk, can't socialize and definitely shouldn't associate. The students from the green and silver house can't be trusted when mingling with the red and gold students. They are known for being ambitious, determined on never allowing anything to get in the way of their purpose.

As I angrily go up the stairs of my dorm room, I keep thinking of what Victoria may do. Fleur should know, just by being a Slytherin, the girl is despicable.

As I open the door, I can't believe the image before my eyes: Fleur sitting on her bed entirely covered with bruisers and a red nose probably from bleeding. I can almost sense her pain emanating from her. Her gaze is not as passionate as normally it is; it's still charming though, and not as crushing as it usually is. Her whole body seems vulnerable from the pain, like she'd just walked out of a fight. I had never seen someone with so numerous bruisers and yet awake. How can she bear it?

-Hey. Are you ok? – My voice came out sounding more anxious than I would like to. She looked unexpectedly pleased with my question, since a relaxed smile appeared on her face. It's a surprise to see her smile looking gentle, different from her usual arrogant smile.

-Yes, I'm fine, Thank you. I know it doesn't seem like I'm going to live, nevertheless I have been worse – Fleur's expression is stunning even if she looks awfully tired and discomforted she however manages to grin lovely and seem exquisite.

-Why are you here? You have to be at the nursing wing – She shouldn't be here. Madame Pomfrey would take good care of her, and she wouldn't have to apply medicine on herself like now. Fleur looks like she can barely stand up.

-I don't enjoy hospitals or anything of the kind. I have spent too much time admitted because of Quidditch. So nowadays I rather go only if it is something severe like a broken bone or something – She manages to keep her tone firm, even looking incredibly fragile. Fleur seems like a brave warrior who have just arrived from a battle, all injured but still dignified.

-And you think all of these bruisers are not serious? – By now, I'm sitting in front of her, on her bed, dreadfully bothered with the fact she isn't being taken care of. I can't believe the Slytherin team has done this to her, it's disgraceful. I have seen Ginny after the games, and she has never been like this.

-Comparing to what I have been through, this is nothing. I have wrecked my bones 376 times. Occasionally, I break more than one at a time. I constantly keep counting so I remind how much I have done for Quidditch. And the Hogwarts team has been responsible for a great number of times. So, if I finish a game against the Hogwarts without a broken bone, it's a victory – She ends with a good-humored smile. It's amazing that she can still find happiness in her state, but she should do something to punish this team, what the Slytherins have put her through is brutal, she looks awfully broken.

-You have broken your bones more than 300 times and you're still playing? I'm sorry, but that sounds really foolish. You just can't keep doing something that is hurting so much – What was Fleur thinking? It's nonsense to keep doing something that causes this sort of pain. Analyzing her, her whole body screams soreness. Why does she keep allowing them to do this to her?

-I'm addicted to this game. It's difficult to explain the emotion I feel when I'm on the field. It's like you're in love. It's breathtaking, exciting, a spectacular sensation that you never want to end. And you simply don't care how it hurts sometimes, because you always remember that remarkable sensation of happiness. You know? – She utters brilliantly, like she is declaiming poetry. Evidently, she truly loves this sport.

-I can only imagine – I wish I could feel it - Although you still have to be more careful next time. You're extremely injured, and I just imagine the pain that comes with so many bruisers – Fleur shouldn't have to go through all this pain for no reason.

-Given that you are insisting, I assure you I'll be more cautious in the next game – Her assurance expression it's amazing, like she enjoyed my worries for her.

-So, you are just going to apply this medicine? Are you really not going to the nursing wing? – She seems awfully stubborn about going to Madame Pomfrey.

-Yes, this is a muscular medicine made especially for me. I have to spread over the bruisers and in a couple of hours they'll be gone. – The duchess speaks so calmly while I'm still concerned with her being in this condition. How can she still manage to smile happily and look elegant when it's obvious that she is in pain?

-You do know that there are potions you can take so the bruisers and the pain will go away instantly? – She laughed quietly at my question, and then her blue eyes were deep inside mine again, complemented with a lovely smile.

-Yes, nevertheless when you starting taking these potions once every practice, and twice after the games, you body begins to get intoxicated, and you have to begin taking specials pills and medicines.

-At least let me help you then. You look like you can barely raise your arm – She is obviously too weak to rub on her whole body and I can't just seat and watch Fleur healing herself without helping. After hearing my statement, she smiled widely, and there is something in her eyes I can't fully recognize, it's a combination of brightness with playfulness.

She handed me the medicine and I began applying it. I try to be as careful and delicate as possible to don't cause her anymore pain. These bruisers are obviously from punches, since most of them are rounded.

Abruptly she contorts away from my hand, like I had hurt her.

-I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to – How stupid I am! She is already suffering a huge pain and I'm causing her more!

-Don't worry about it. Just be careful next time – She responded trying to calm me down with a gentle expression.

While I continue, I notice she is staring attentively at me as I am putting the medicine. Probably to make sure I won't screw up again. As I glimpse to see her face, I realize she has an amusement expression, but I don't take too much time exploring since I have to take her pain away first. She has loads of bruisers all over her for me to waste time worrying about her stare. I also notice something on her soft skin:

-How it's possible that you don't have a single scar? – She has broken her bones more than 300 times, but I can't seem to find any mark or scratches on her skin. It's perfectly smooth.

-My father knows a magic plastic surgeon that removes scars. We have numerous players in the family, so it was a blessing when he found one.

-I never heard about it. I know that plastic surgery can help, but I could never tell you play Quidditch looking at your skin. All players I know have at least one scar.

-I will take that as a flattering remark, thank you – Her expression was a mixture of happiness with affection, I can't really tell which one was prevailing. And I didn't even notice I was complimenting her. It's just that her skin is perfect: soft, smooth and has an amazing natural scent. And she appeared surprisingly satisfied, like she was flattered with my comment.

-You're welcome – I answer shyly – Exactly how much does Quidditch matter to your family? – Her family seems obsessed with this sport. They own a sports company, her brothers are players, and apparently there are numerous players who are her relatives.

-You have no idea. My father's family is addicted to this game. We have generations of players, my two brothers are professional players and my sister was also one – She utters looking at her family photo by the side of the bed. As I look over to the photograph, there are six people standing perfectly elegant and appearing refined. How didn't I notice this frame before?

-On the back, those are my father, Charles XI, and my grandfather, Charles X, on the front; these are my older sister Helena, my older brother Charles XII, my older brother Jacque and me – Her brothers and sister are different. While Helena and Charles XII have light brown hair and light brown eyes, Jacque and Fleur are blond with light blue eyes. And strangely there isn't a mother figure in the frame.

-If you don't mind me asking, why isn't your mother in the picture?

- Helena and Charles' XII mother died when they were young, afterwards my father married mine and Jacque's mother, although when I was nine they divorced and now she's married again and living in Paris – She utters sadly. I shouldn't have asked, she is already in pain and I keep upsetting her.

-Was your sister really a professional player? Ginny just told me about your brothers – I tried to talk about something that can make her happier, and her sister is the only one I remember she said she got a letter from, so I assume they're close.

-Yes, Helena was in fact a professional seeker, and at present she works with my father at Von Thon. My sister was the best female seeker of her generation, except she didn't play for a long time, she preferred working at the company – Thankfully, I manage to up her mood, since an admiration expression emerged from her.

-I'm only child. I can't imagine having two brothers and one sister. I presume it's a mess – I joke a bit still trying to improve her mood. Luckily, I succeed as she laughed softly.

-I wished it was a mess. When I was born, Helena and Charles were already in school. And when I entered the Academy, they had already graduated. Jacque was the only brother I played in a daily routine at home. But fortunately, Helena used to come home in the summer, and we got especially close. And as much as I love Jacque, Helena is my best friend – Strangely she doesn't mention her other brother Charles, but this isn't time to ask about it. The reason can make her dreary again.

-Since I didn't have brothers or sisters, when I was young, I used to read a lot. Until today I'm passionate about books.

-It's notable. You have an intellectual appearance emanating from you – Her expression of delight is radiating from her, what it's unexpected since most people just think I'm a geek.

-I believe that some books can take you anywhere you wanna go and some books can tell you everything you wish to know. It's remarkable the power that a few pages can have.

-I'm not exactly a book person, since I don't like to stand still for too long. I always have to be doing something in which my whole body moves – Thankfully her mood is completely restored, as now her gently smile and courtly look are back once more.

-Yes, but books are the foundations of your actions. For instance, I have been part of the Duel Society here in Hogwarts, and before practice I used to read the spells books to learn the theory before reality.

-Speaking about duels, I have heard you had quite a fight with Victoria last year – How does she know about it? I bet the revolting countess told her, just to brag about it.

-Yes we had. The girl is despicable, dreadfully overconfident, acts inconsequently, disreputable and she is a Slytherin. I honestly don't understand why you socialize with her – There are so many worse words I could use, but I shouldn't waste my time with the atrocious Slytherin blonde.

-Bloody hell. She really got on to you, didn't she? What exactly happened? I heard stories nevertheless I always like to verify with the real source – She asked kindly.

-Many things happened. First, she and her friends punched Ron really hard just because he was looking at them. Second, she hexed Ginny just because she had quarreled with Julianne. Third, her friend Julianne convinced Snape to take twenty points from Gryffindor because Neville had accidently dropped Dominique's potion during class – Those memories are really making me angry.

-I heard you had a personal fight with her – She sounded gently interested.

-I didn't finish. And especially fourth, she arrived in her third year and entered the Duel Society, at the end of the year she became the best. On the following year, she started to become more arrogant, and started acting as she felt like. Arguing with teachers and hexing students. It wasn't until she punched Ron, that I entered the Duel Society. She was obviously generally better than be, but I knew more spells then her, and I never got them wrong. At the end of the year, I was as good as she was, and she hated me for it – I remember how happy I was when I became one of the best and she started to become very enraged.

-She is very confident; I can imagine how infuriated she became.

Fleur has no idea how Victoria was. She used to throw my books in the water, dunk Ron and Harry in the lake, tie Ron in the towers, her friends pursued Ginny and Harry during the games.

-You have no idea. On my fourth year, we spent most of the year battling. Sometimes she won, sometimes I won, and she started pursuing my friends more than usual, calling them filthy, and unworthy of being wizards. Last year, she returned for school much better, it was like she had practiced over the summer. As we began dueling, she won most of the times, but I still won a few times, and the rage on her eyes was entirely pleasing.

-I was informed that you left the Duel Society last year – She stated curiously

-Yes, unfortunately at the end of the year, she invited for an especial duel. She said that if I won her and her group would stop bothering me and my friends, but if she won I would have to leave the Duel Society. Since she was hassling my friends more than usually because of me, I accepted. The problem was that I lost, so she continued to irritate me and my friends and to get worse, a rumor were spread that she seduced me to leave the Duel Society. So yes, I have more than enough reasons to detest her – I recall been infuriated with this rumor. Where that gossip came from? I completely hate Victoria, every time I look at her I get annoyed. It's unbelievable what kind of nonsense people think.

-Now I comprehend why you get so irritated with the mention of her name. I promise to never bring up her name in your presence again. I truly just wanted to know the real story. – She spoke kindly while her sophisticated smile appeared again. But she hadn't finished – And I know what is like to truly hate someone. However my circumstances were worse, because the girl I loathed was as well a chaser in the Academy, so I was forced to spend two hours every day with the girl, and she was also at the camp with me and was my roommate. So you can imagine how I felt.

-Your case is definitely worse. I think I would have killed Victoria if I had spent this much time with her. And why do you hate her?

-We started disliking each other at the camp. She entered being one year older than me, she was as exceptional as I was, and she played in the same position I did. So we were constantly competing for who was the best. Since some coachers liked her and some coaches liked me, we were permanently trying to make other coaches like us. We never did anything awful with each other like you and Victoria. The only thing we did to each other was on the field, trying our best to hit and humiliate the other. Outside the sports ground we just stared angrily at each other – She explained surprisingly calm.

How is it possible that she also have bruisers on her hand? I thought players used gloves to play Quidditch. Her palm is very injured, like she had slapped a wall of something.

Wait! Is she rubbing her fingers on my palm as I put medicine on her hand? Her touch is amazingly soft, gentle and barely perceptible, and as I look over to see her expression, she is staring tenderly at my hand. Unexpectedly she notices me analyzing her, and an affectionately expression radiates from her. She looks deep in my eyes, probably to understand my reaction, not that I actually have one, since I'm still stunned with her quiet contact.

-Hey! You are already here. And why are you here Hermione? – Suddenly Ginny walks in apparently exciting with the presence of Fleur. I quickly withdraw my hands, and Fleur stares angrily at Ginny.

-I came to pick up my books for the next class, and ran into Fleur attempting to heal herself, and since she didn't want to go to the nursing wing…

-Because it was unnecessary, since I didn't break any bones – She playfully interrupted me.

-Since she didn't want to go to the nursing wing 'cause she is really stubborn, I convinced her to let me help her – I finished looking at Fleur jokingly and she had an amusement air.

-Fleur, you do really look awful. But are you better now? If you want, I can still take you there, or bring Madame Pomfrey here – Ginny sounded more concerned than I did and Fleur just looked bored with her.

-Yes, I'm fine. Hermione has taken good care of me, you don't have to worry about it – She spoke gently but sounded a bit harsh.

-Do you need anything? May I help you with something? – Ginny continued restlessly. I always knew she was fascinated by Fleur, but she sounds truly desperate.

-I don't need anything – Fleur responded impatiently.

-If you ever need something, just talk to me – Doesn't Ginny realize Fleur's irritation?

-Thank you, however you really don't have to worry – How doesn't Ginny notice Fleur holding her frustration? I understand Fleur's reaction; Ginny is being awfully annoying with her insistence.

-Ginny, lunch break ends in a few minutes, you should clean up and put your uniform on– I try to stop this endless conversation before she asks another thing.

-Yeah, I lost track of time. I'm just going to take a quick shower and change. Fleur, if you need anything, just call me. – She really doesn't give up. She picks up her uniform and enters the bathroom.

-Thank you – Fleur sounded gently lighthearted.

-I'm sorry, she usually isn't like this, and I don't know what got into her – Fleur has a strange effect on her. Ginny is usually amusing and jovial.

-You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. – She sounded loving

-I think I have finished spreading this all over the bruisers – She began analyzing her body to check if there were any spots I may have missed.

-Yes, I don't see any mark without the medicine. Thank you – She said gently. Her appreciation expression emerging once again and I smiled at the thought of helping her getting better.

She got up from the bed and started dressing her uniform. It wasn't until now that I realized she was only wearing white shorts and tank top. Her body is stunning, exceptionally athletic, with everything in shape. All of a sudden she notices me studding her, and turns and stares teasingly at me. Her air is unbelievably elegant, even if she is only wearing a white short, the white shirt and the Gryffindor tie.

-Yes? – She has an enticing tone. And her alluring stare is really making me nervous.

-I was just intrigued – I managed to answer abruptly.

-With? – Her manner becoming tempting and her eyes gazing mischievously.

-How…..- just think on something!-….you…- it's easy, just think on something -…can…-why does her stare have to become more charming by the second?

-Hermione, please remind me to talk with Dumbledore. The water was terribly cold – Ginny steps out of the bathroom ready to class. Fleur once again stares crossly at Ginny.

-Yes, we will talk to him – I try to sound firm but I'm still astonished with the previous conversation with Fleur.

-You have a great body Fleur. Do you work out? – Why is so easy for Ginny to say but so hard for me? Fleur restarted to dress herself, and looked frustrated with Ginny's question.

-Yes, in the academy there was a gym – She answered indifferently.

-I have to go. Harry and Ron are waiting for me in the great hall – As Ginny said that, Fleur looked slightly blissful.

-I'll go with you, now that I recall they are also waiting for me – How did I completely forget about them? They must be furious with me taking so long. The duchess seemed obviously unhappy with my statement, but as much as I dislike seeing her like that, the boys are going to murder me if I take any longer.

-Bye Fleur, see you later – Ginny spoke cheerfully. Fleur barely gave her attention since she was looking attentively at me.

-Fleur, I'm sorry, but I really do need to go – I feel really bad for causing such sad expression on her, and sense her eyes begging me to stay, and as much I would like to wait for her, I simply can't.

-Bye Hermione – She uttered my name with such intensity that hurts even more to leave her here alone.

* * *

So, this was chapter six, I hope you have enjoyed.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. The Exhausting War

Hey everyone, this is chapter 7. I hope you have not give up on me

I have big plans with this, and I'm doing my best to write as fast as I can.

I would like to thank once more to Aquarella for reviewing continuously.

And I would not be able to write without my best friend and beta reader Lois.

Follow me at twitter - .com/BespokeBrazil

* * *

*The Exhausting War*

_*Thoughts*_

_She provokes something new on me. Something I can't explain. As much as sometimes I want it to stop, I reckon I would be empty without it._

Fleur's POV

Even those dark and dirty corridors can't affect the burning feeling that stimulates me completely. I have never imagined that a single person could cause so much unrest in me. And now that I think about it, it's offensive to call the splendid Hermione a 'single person'.

She's perfectly incredible, with her constant concern for my health. Her eager eyes that stared at me shook silently my whole body. Her gentle touch caused amazing chills to my skin. The precise attention she devoted to each of my injuries was impressive and delusional. I've been at several hospitals with numerous doctors, however none had given that much care to my wounds. It was as if each mark was an unexplored island, which needed to be carefully conquered.

Still cannot believe I lightly stroked her palm. It was pure instinct. When I realized, my restless fingers gently explored her soft hand. And as her hand being smaller than mine, I felt the urge to wrap it completely, and identify every precious piece of that fascinating plume.

However, unfortunately the signs she sends me are extremely confusing, causing profound turmoil in my neurons. Sometimes her eyes seem simply concerned that despite being extraordinary, does not necessarily mean she has deepest intentions. And at other times, her impeccable brownish eyes involved me in full attentiveness and desire. I would never forgive myself if I made a potentially indelible error of behavior based on an uncertain interpretation of this delicate and exceptional goddess.

While riding in the murky corridors of Hogwarts, I spot the irritating Weasley in front of her classroom talking to someone unknown. This girl has an incredible power to always surprise me, because any time I think I got rid of her, she appears again, asking idiocies and disturbing my thoughts. It was thanks to the immature child that two important moments I had with the beautiful Hermione were ruined. I wished I had the chance to punish her, but she is a close friend of the delusional Gryffindor prefect.

Being focused on annoying Ginny I didn't perceive Kathryn coming from behind:

"I hope you know that she is our best catcher, one of the best in school, future student of the camp, Daniel's favorite player and has protection from her three older brothers" Now that I look carefully at this girl in front of me, away from the large group that usually surrounds me on the table, I realize her incredible beauty. She has a nice courageous expression and long brown hair tied on an elegant ponytail. Despite the apparent strong personality, she has a fine and delicate feature, similar to a porcelain doll. She uses a red NIKE bag, shoes with closed pliers, small earrings and no necklace. Akin to a professional player who is also a model.

"How does this information relate to me?"

"You need to be an autistic person to not realize your dislike for her," Her amazing sarcastic tone is somehow funny, making impossible not to laugh slightly.

"The girl is clearly annoying, at least to me. You have witnessed one of her many worshiping moments."

"I understand, but try to be less obvious. It's just a matter of time until the whole school knows. Believe me, everyone notices. "This girl has a gallant stance for someone apparently younger than me.

"You also do not like her?"

"No. Last year we were assigned to a potions project together and she just did not cooperate. Since then we don't speak to each other very often."

"She has the propensity to be pushy."

We are interrupted by the announcement of the end of lunch break and beginning of the afternoon classes'. Kathryn says goodbye and walks hurriedly through the halls, as I wonder having no idea in which room is my next class. Finally I give up and decide to ask the first person who passes by:

"Excuse me, where is the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom?" - I manage to stop a young Ravenclaw, probably from 3rd year, who is apparently nervous about my presence.

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts room?" - He repeats nervously, gazing uneasily at me.

"Hey brat, keep walking." Suddenly, one of the closest friends of Victoria, Dominique, apparently aware of my current problem, stops the apprehensive boy. And he really disappears instantly.

"The classroom you're looking for is on the second floor. My next class is there too, follow me."

As we walked toward the classroom, I realize that many students were looking shocked to my constant choice of company.

"Where were you? Victoria said you would meet us in the central courtyard."

"I just took more time than I thought to heal."

"She commented on your opposition on going to the infirmary. What's wrong? Are you afraid of needles?" - The audacious brunette asked mockingly.

"No, I simply refuse to let an older woman treat me like a fragile child because of some pathetic injuries. If I were you, I would check my sources better next time." She really believes that she can mock me and leave unscathed? She seemed troubled by my sudden and somewhat rude response.

"Don't get hassled, it was just a harmless joke." - She spoke apologetically.

"I recommend you know your limits."

We finally arrive to the classroom, and only half were present. Dominique chose two seats at the back, and was introducing me to some of the Slytherin students that were already there. Everyone seemed simply foolish.

Unexpectedly, Hermione entered the room accompanied by Ron and Harry, having some kind of conversation with them. My body reacts strangely with her sudden presence, as if remembering her gentle touch, and wishing it again. Her calm walk is stunning. And as she finally chooses the seat closer to the teacher, she becomes the so elegant prefect that I never get tired to behold, with her legs crossed, hands gently rested on her lap, her chin lifted and permanent and complete attention to the teacher. I envy those presenting this class by having costly unwavering attention of such a graceful student for so long. I had the fortune of holding such concentration, however during an insufficient amount of time, although I cannot imagine how much time would be entirely satisfactory.

I make an effort to divert my eyes from the charming prefect, before anyone notices my obvious fascination.

The class ends before I know it, and as I rise to leave, I notice a glance in my direction. And when I look more appropriately, I spot Hermione analyzing the Slytherin students around me and finally indignantly staring at me. I launch a puzzled look, however I receive no response as she leaves the room.

When I turn my attention to those around me, no one had noticed the scene; the stupid boys were disturbing a Hufflepuff boy and Dominique was flirting by the corner with an ugly stranger. She gets up and accompanies me to the next class.

Classes started quickly and when I realized the sun had vanished and it was time for dinner.

Faced with this giant table full of food, I spend my minutes talking trivialities with my housemates. Again many strangers approached to ask enthusiastically how my first day was. This has become quite tiring after the tenth irrelevant question.

Suddenly, a little note comes flying rapidly in my hand:

"Get rid of these sycophants, we're going to the duels saloon. We'll be waiting for you in front of the great hall. Victoria"

I think quickly on my options and realize that the night can be much more interesting in the presence of the three girls than answering stupid questions at the dinner table.

I say farewell to the group and walk towards the exit. Looking for a sight of Hermione before leaving, I notice again the enraged look on her face. She switches her furious sight between me and the three Slytherin girls who are going along with me on the other side, as if trying to explain the reason for her discontent.

When I start to reduce my pace to speak more properly with Hermione, I receive another note:

"The whole room is watching. Do you really wish to waste your time with it now? Victoria."

Looking at where the note came from, I realize that Victoria, Julianne and Dominique have an amazing dynamic. None drawing more attention than the other, since they are three different beauties: the noble and intimidating blonde, the dark curled intellectual villain and the aggressive and stylish brunette.

And analyzing the room, most students had really focused their eyes to the four girls who turned to exit. I confess that I was missing this kind of attention.

I decide to continue my path, setting my eyes in front of me and nowhere else. It is the only way not to lose concentration.

Being finally in front of the exit corridor next to them, Victoria has one last request before we continue the course:

"Take off your tie." She speaks so gently that seems more like a favor than an order.

"Why?"

"I do not want to be reminded of the stupid mistake that the sorting hat made."

Understanding the dimension of her disgust for Gryffindor, I effortlessly remove my tie and stack in my blue purse. This rivalry is irrelevant to me.

Arriving in front of the duels salon, Victoria opens the huge doors with a spell and locks them as we are all inside. It's a huge room with six tables lined up in the two vast sides, high glass windows, and many torches on the wall. The light from the fire provides a gorgeous reddish color in all of us.

"Welcome to my duels salon." Pride was present in each letter pronounced by Victoria.

"You do know it's not YOUR duels salon." The constant audacity of Dominique emerges.

"Of course it is MINE, I have won it by merit." The imposing countess claims.

"Just because you have prevailed against the other students, it does not make you the true owner of the salon." Dominique answered calmly.

"Technically the room will always be of Hogwarts, which currently means Dumbledore. Nevertheless one can say that Victoria has a relevant influence over the room, since she's the only student allowed to come here without supervision." Julianne apparently tried to mediate the discussion.

"She does have a point."- I decide to enter this intriguing debate.

"Who?" - Victoria and Dominique asked abruptly in union.

"Neither of you two. I agree with Julianne." - I answer calmly.

"But she didn't consented completely with none of us." - analyzes Victoria.

"Exactly." - I gallantly conclude. Upon hearing my response, the French blonde fixed a provocative grin, while a breathtaking smile appears on her distinguished face.

With a spell, Julianne folds four rugs that are on the tables so each one of us can seat comfortably on the ground. Being accommodated, Dominique lights a cigarette and hands it to Victoria.

"You want one?" Dominique offered.

"No thanks. I have stopped smoking."

"Why? Smoking helps you forget all the mud bloods that goes to this school, and makes you lose weight." She continued.

"The cigarette was hindering my performance in Quidditch. I remember being very difficult for me to stop, since Gregory has always smoked and every time we kissed I felt the urge for a cigarette."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Julianne asked.

"Yes, for three years."

"What happened?" Now was the time for Victoria to enter the conversation.

"I simply transferred here. I didn't want a long length relationship."

"I agree. In such cases, the betrayal is certain. Better alone than badly accompanied." Dominique said. Not that I need to be away from him to betray, but she isn't without reason. In our three years of dating, I cheated Gregory several times, except that it was always with girls and he strangely didn't care much. But when a boy started to glance suspiciously, he became fuming.

"It was a good thing. Breaking up before something bad happened. We are best friends now."

"Yeah, better end everything while there is a chance of friendship and maybe that person becomes your best friend." Victoria said looking warmly at Dominique.

"Did you two ...?"

"Yes, I put out with this countess for five months in my 4th year." said Dominique lightheartedly.

"If you have forgotten, YOU were the one who came on to me." - With her gentle but determined voice, elegantly defended Victoria.

"Yeah, nonetheless it was YOU who asked ME to be your girlfriend." The self-righteous Dominique said.

"Get used to it, they are constantly arguing..." The intellectual Julianne exasperated.

"And you Julianne? Are you ... "

"No, I'm in love with William as I was with other boyfriends before him."

"And you Fleur? Have you never been curious?" Victoria, as always elegant and certain, questioned.

My indecision growing every second, because I'm not sure I can trust them with so valuable information. Everybody in the academy knew that although I loved Gregory, I also liked girls, however here at Hogwarts can be different; the mentality of these students can be quite dissimilar from those from the academy.

"I've had curiosity, but never did anything." A vague answer can be better, although untrue.

"And why this curiosity has never materialized?" The provocative grin Victoria has is as always remarkable.

"I reckon I haven't until now been curious about someone truly interesting." A strong and demanding look comes into view.

"Until now? Does this mean that you have met someone actually worthy noticing?" - Her teasing tone increasing on every word spoken.

"I'm not sure that the person that instigates curiosity is in fact fascinating." I declare daringly.

"I understand. And I believe you have to discover for yourself." - Her powerful expression now becoming gentle.

"If that person proves to be exciting, it will save me a lot of work."

"What is life without trouble?" Her gallant look emerging.

"You do have a point."

"Great, everyone agrees. Shifting the subject, there are things more important to discuss. For example, today in class Ed came on to me and he returned from the summer pretty good, is it worth?" - Interrupts Dominique abruptly.

"It will be a mistake. You know that he's not pretty enough for you and his father is a base salary worker." claims Victoria.

"And he has the nasty habit of eating with his hands, so be prepared for dirty and greasy hands all over you." said Julianne.

"I do not know him. However if you're talking about that guy you were flirting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then Victoria is right. He is too ugly for you. "

"You were flirting with him?" Julianne seemed annoyed.

"I was just having fun. Besides he's in my hand now, I simply need to decide if he's worth it." Dominique explained.

The debate went on for minutes that turned into hours. Once I really needed the toilet, I excused myself for a moment. While leaving the bathroom a new note comes back in my hands:

"An old and annoying problem forced us to go back sooner to our dorms. Be careful so you do not come across it too. Tomorrow we'll speak properly. Good night, Victoria."

"PS. If someone asks why you were wandering in the corridors so late, simply say you were looking for the library and got lost. The library is on the third corridor of the fourth floor, being the major cause of the disappearance of new students. Julianne."

What a strange note. What could be the problem? Why don't they just resolve it?

I walk back to the common room thoughtful for what could be the problem. These corridors are already dark during daylight and at night they become frightening. The lights of the torches that once gave a stunning reddish color at this moment send me an intense fear while walking around these empty halls.

And now I remember that I have no idea how to get back to the dorm, since I always walked accompanied. I really need to get a map to pace in this huge maze.

"You should already be in your bedroom." What seems to be a prefect of Ravenclaw authoritatively warned me.

"This school is a maze if you haven't noticed." I replied angrily.

I apparently was far from my dorm, since we went down two floors, and we were bending the third corridor. Luckily, I spot Hermione apparently also searching the school after lost students. She notices my presence accompanied by the prefect and approaches curiously.

"Did something happen?" Her question was directed more to the prefect than me.

"I found her wandering through th..."

"I was looking for the library and I ended up getting lost." I interrupt before the rude Ravenclaw continues to tell a false version of the story, despite mine not being quite true.

"Thanks Jake, I'll take her from now on." She politely dismisses him.

We started walking side by side and a silently tension consumes me again. She paces with her impeccable stance that highlights her dazzling intellectual side.

"I reckon that with all your royal past, you would be at least honest."

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't searching for the library, you were with Victoria and her despicable friends, weren't you?" - Her tone becoming bothered.

"Yes, I was with them. But if I said that to that arrogant prefect, he would have been much worse." I replied angrily.

"I know him, and he isn't arrogant and rude. This is Victoria's influence. She believes that no one but her friends is actually worth it."

"I do not need to spend time with Victoria to recognize faults on people."

"Why then don't you recognize yourself? YOU are rude and arrogant."

"I can be arrogant, however I'm only rude to who deserves, unlike your beloved prefect."

"You rudely interrupted Jake a few minutes ago!"

"Who's Jake?"

"He is the prefect that was escorting you! - Hermione was breathless with so much irritation. - And since when you have problems with arrogance? Your despicable new friendships are extremely immodest."

"The girls that you hate so much treat me exceptionally well. Unlike many students of this unclean school that are always adulating me or hating me without ever having spoken to me, as your adored Jake." I can no longer keep restraining myself.

"You're an idiot for actually believing that they are being nice to you only as gentleness." She just exceeded a limit.

"And you have to stop interfering in other people lives. It's not your business." Her expression of anger intensified considerably since my last speech.

"If they are so enjoyable and so reliable, why did they leave you alone in the hallways?"

"I was in the bathroom when something happened that forced them to go back to the dorms without waiting for me. For your information, they sent me a note explaining everything."

"They were in that room without permission and out of the allowed time, and they were smoking"

"So what? Couldn't you let them enjoy themselves? They weren't disrupting anything or anybody."

"I can't believe you're on their side!"

"I can't believe you're doing such a mess about it!"

"The Slytherins cannot be trusted when in the company of a Gryffindor. Specially those three girls!"

"Why do you care so much about it?"

My question really caught her off guard. Her surprise look was weird. It was a mixture of anger with astonishment. At least all these chaos of confusing emotions calmed her down. Refusing to answer, she began walking angrily.

As we were walking in complete silence, I manage to calm down. She was apparently still irritated since a scorn had taken over her stunning features.

Now that I can actually put together the discussion we had, I realize another confusing signal she sent me. She sounded as if she really cared that I was with Victoria. But I can't presume it was jealousy, since she hated Victoria before I even came to Hogwarts. However she seemed determined to keep me away from her, and I don't notice her doing this to every person that approaches Victoria. But then again, she has every reason to loathe the French blonde and I can assume she doesn't want a countess friend as a roommate. Why this has to be so complicated?! I missed the days when my life was much simpler.

As we were on the steps towards the door of our room, all of the sudden Hermione turns looking seriously.

"Are you healthier? Don't you feel any more pain?" Her exquisite concern expression came into view though I still sense a hint of irritation.

"Yes, I'm better now. The medicine took a few minutes to actually work, but then I was well." It's really hard to keep my uneasiness from emerging with her sudden change of subject.

"Are you sure? You don't need to spread it over once more?" Her constant worry forms a small smile on my lips. Her alluring brown eyes completely focused on my answer.

"The remedy is needed only once. When that isn't enough, it means it's time for new medicines."

"You truly have gotten used to it."

"Unfortunately nothing is perfect. You just have to decide what you prefer: the pain of doing or having something you truly love or the pain of the emptiness." Hearing my reply she became thoughtful, as if she was evaluating important points of her life. My uneasiness is too strong for me to be in silence.

"This is the second time I lose myself in the castle. I'm starting to feel like a child who cannot walk alone." I use humor in an attempt to steal a smile from her.

"Well, you have an aversion to hospitals, you're stubborn enough to play a game that hurts constantly, and got lost in the castle twice in one day. Does any of these facts tell you something?" She jokes.

If it were anyone else, I don't reckon I would have allowed the joke, however listening these words in the sound of the gently voice of Hermione, I merely respond with a simple smile and she laughed when realized my answer. How such soft laugh can be so delightful? But what catches my attention, is her expression of happiness while laughing. Her eyelids slightly closing as to protect the precious chocolate contents and her lips stretching continuously as if it was never enough to express all the joy she felt.

"And why are you a prefect? Do you like to make fun with the kids who get lost in the castle?" I try to keep the fantastic smile that lights her face.

"No..." She beautifully laughs. "I wanted to be a prefect because of the privileges it offers. I'm respected, I can supervise students and punish them if necessary." She takes a quickly pause and smiles. "And I advise the lost kids." She ends with a jokingly expression.

"In short, you enjoy the title because it gives you the power to boss people around." Please note my gentleness, it wasn't an affront.

"I didn't say that." She apparently didn't realize my tone.

"There is nothing wrong with that. You're smarter enough to run this school. I believe that many would rely on you without hesitation."

Upon hearing my answer, she stops on her tracks on the stairs to the door of our room, and a charming smile was formed on her gorgeous face and her eyes sparkled marvelously. I had never seen her so stunning, with her graceful stance, gentle smile, exquisite and attentive look. Her skin slightly red in contact with the light from the fireplace produces a divine air in this beautiful goddess who is in front of me.

A breathtaking expression of tenderness arises with her response. "Thanks." My body struggles not to show my uneasiness that increases in every second I spent contemplating this Gryffindor girl.

"You're welcome." It's all I manage to utter as I violently have to restrain the burning that blazes in her presence.

We went up the stairs and entered the room. Ginny and Sarah were already asleep when we arrived. She picked up her pajamas and indicated silently that she would go into the bathroom. I put my chemise and lay down to sleep. A few minutes later, the lights from the opened bathroom door forces my eyes to slightly open and what a vision: Hermione carefully stepping out of the bathroom, wearing only a red Gryffindor shirt and a little short to sleep. Her smooth legs on display, the shirt tighten in the best places and her wonderfully messy hair falling on her shoulders.

Why do I have so much apprehension in contemplating this angelic creature? In other situations, I would have already revealed my intense interest, but there is something on her that causes me strong tension and insecurity. Her presence robs my tranquility and thoughts completely. My mind is tired of having to contain my body that becomes disobedient in her presence. It feels like every part of me longed deeply for the delicate touch of her hands.

Strangely, my mind doesn't allow my mouth to pronounce the words that my body craves to say. It's akin to a constant ally's battle; they have the same purpose but different methods.

In past battles, they have always worked in perfect harmony. However, since Hermione crossed my path, it feels like an exhausting war, with me being the main victim of the attacks.

* * *

This was chapter seven, and I got really excited while writing, everyday a new idea came for the dialogs. I must have changed it at least 3 times.

Please tell me what you think and review!

Follow me at twitter - .com/BespokeBrazil


	8. The Irish Dragon

Hey everyone, this is chapter 8.

I'm sorry it took so long to post. But I'm finally reading the books to understand the characters better. I'm already in book 4(Harry Potter and The globet of fire) and I'm just loving it.

I would like to thank once more to Aquarella for reviewing continuously.

And my best friend Lois for always helping me with the chapters and the story.

Follow me at twitter for chapter updates - .com/BespokeBrazil  
**************************************************

*The Irish Dragon*

_*Thoughts*_

_Why is she so foolish? Does she love trouble? Can't she look past the girls and actually notice me as a person and not a motive?_

Fleur's POV

Finally it's Friday. I haven't been bearing the classes. In the academy it was far more difficult, however here is much tiring, we have lots of homework. And this tedious History of Magic class worsens everything by slowing down time.

Past the first day, I barely had a chance to talk properly to Hermione. I have seen her every day many times, but she is constantly either sleeping or studying, or talking to someone. And I truly miss her gentle voice.

I ended up spending more time with the Slytherin girls than with my housemates. Every night before bed, we would go to the dueling salon to chat. The three girls were particularly fascinating, each one in their way. Whether talking about duels to Victoria, on the subject of boys to Dominique or with reference to books to Julianne. The most peculiar thing is that everyone tells me they harass some of the students, however I have never witnessed anything of the kind. What I have observed as impoliteness of these three girls were mere names that were given to some scholars. I'm starting to believe that the students of this school have a tendency to exaggerate things.

Unlike me, Dominique is somewhat gaining something of this monotonous class while silently flirts with a stranger by her side. He looks more like a dumb animal totally mesmerized while Dominique is the beast hunting her next prey.

The class ends and Dominique, as always, walks with me through the corridors. Of the three girls, she is the one I ended up spending more time since she's almost in all the same classes as me. Victoria seemed bothered about it, however there is nothing she can do. After all, she's a 7th year and Dominique and I are from the 6th year.

"I thought you were dating Ed." I daringly point out, remembering that the unknown boy who she was flirting today isn't the same from last time.

"Who? Oh yes, the boy with greasy hands. He was only until Wednesday. He was just too much. He wanted to stay with me all the time, sit next to me on the table, it was irritating." She angrily said by the memories of the disgusting boy.

"And I'm never 'dating' anyone. I get bored very easily. And when it happens I simply move on." She calmly continues with a vainglorious look in her face.

"I rather date. It's amazing to always have someone to turn to, without having to flirt all the time." Dominique seemed bored with my answer.

"Please don't look at me like that. Trust me, I love all that excitement of the flirtation and conquest. Nevertheless, sometimes it gets tiring, and I purely prefer to rest next to my beloved." I continue before we start a discussion.

"It's unbelievable. You and Victoria with this foolishness. You all say you love the flirtation, although you truly want to settle down." Dominique ends crossly.

Suddenly a younger boy from Hufflepuff accidentally collides with Dominique. He doesn't even wait for her reaction, and impulsively pronounces a thousand of "sorry". His body shakes at the revelation of the angry stare of Dominique.

"Are you blind or what?" The aggressive voice of Dominique spreads through the corridors. She does really explode easily.

"Please, I'm sorry..." The boy trembles as he speaks.

"You stupid mud blood, look at where you're going!" She responds pushing his little head, causing the boy to stumble against the wall.

"Come Fleur. Leave this filthy brat. The girls are waiting for us near the lake." She calls me softly. How did she manage to calm herself so quickly!?

"What is happening here?" Snape appears in the crowd. Dominique launched an intimidating look at all those who were present and incredibly none of them said anything.

"The boy stumbled and crashed into the wall." I make up a story before someone speaks something. Snape looks at me suspiciously, as if waiting for me to admit the lie.

"She is telling the truth Professor Snape." Dominique must have a lot of credibility with this teacher, because once she said, he just looked at the boy shivering on the floor and moved on.

We continue our way to the lake and as we leave the crowd, Dominique starts:

"Thank you. Many people don't have the audacity to say a word for Snape and you had the courage to lie to him." She spoke impressed.

"You're welcome. He's truly terrifying, but after playing Quidditch with men twice my size, I usually don't fear people."

Arriving near the lake, I take off my tie, and spot that Julianne and Victoria were already chatting and smoking:

"You all really don't like to attend classes..." I joke. This must be the seventh time this week we missed school to come to the lake. Since the lessons are boring and tiring, while here is much more interesting, I have no doubt when is time to decide.

"Today is Friday, already counts as weekend. Being at 1 minute or 3 hours from now, what's the difference?"Julianne answered.

"If I have to decide from staying in the classroom or staying here, I will choose here. At least I can smoke and there isn't a boy drooling." Dominique says.

"What's wrong Fleur? Don't you like skipping classes?" Victoria asks teasing elegantly.

"Nope. It was just an observation. In the academy I also spent more time outside the classroom than inside."

"Life is so much more than attending to class." Victoria says.

"She's right. It has also duels, duels and duels!" Dominique mocks Victoria.

"You forgot ugly boys, ridiculous boys and stupid boys." Victoria quietly rebate.

"It's not my fault if you think all the boys on the planet are idiots".

"It's not my fault if you become blind and deaf after a while".

"Girls!" Julianne interrupts before the discussion goes too far. They surprisingly stop discussing and go back to smoking.

"We have to decide where we are going tonight." Julianne resumes.

"Aren't we going to the Unicorn Horn? Everyone goes there." Dominique argues.

"Let's go somewhere quieter, with less people, the Irish Dragon." Victoria says.

"I never heard of any of these bars, where are they?" I ask curiously.

"They are in Hogsmeade. The Unicorn Horn is more crowded and bustling. There is always music and dancing. And the Irish Dragon is more reserved, quiet, with fewer people, and people usually go there to drink and talk." Julianne explains.

"I prefer the Irish Dragon. It's exclusive." Victoria says.

"Just because fewer people attend does not mean it is exclusive. We have seen various mud bloods at that place." - says Dominique.

"What I mean is that people who go there are more civilized. They don't make so much noise and scandal as at your beloved Unicorn Horn." Victoria says.

"I suppose I prefer the Irish Dragon. I like noise in a Quidditch field, not in a bar." I speak before they start a new thread.

"I'm also in favor of the Irish Dragon. We are in the first week of school. William told me that the guys are preparing a huge mess in the Unicorn Horn. "Julianne claimes.

"Men are embarrassing immature." Victoria exasperated. Upon hearing this phrase, Julianne rolled her eyes and Dominique just laughed lightly.

After spending the whole afternoon talking, we settled a time to meet at the exit of the castle and went to dinner.

I arrive at the dinner table and sit in my usual place next to Daniel.

"Hello stranger. My name is Kathryn. Nice to meet you." Kathryn jokes as soon as I sit. This young girl is bold and playful. It's impossible not to laugh.

"Don't overact it. I always eat my meals with you." I try to be sympathetic.

"Just until you receive a note. After that, you're far away." Kathryn continues.

"She's right. You're in Gryffindor except you spend more time with the girls from Slytherin." The polite Daniel adds. It's very cute how they both care.

"I just identify more with them. As they are very similar to my old friends of the academy."

"You do know that Victoria is bissexual and has dated Dominique, don't you?" The gossip Emily enters the conversation. During the week, in the few moments that I passed at this table, I noticed that Emily is always with a new gossip, prepared and enthusiastic to spread. Kathryn just looked stunned at Emily.

"Yes I know. Is there a problem?" I replied calmly. And my uncertainties were right, the mentality of the Hogwarts students is quite different from the Academy. She looked surprised with my answer.

"Just thought you should know." The girl apparently was frightened with my calm regarding the subject. Kathryn laughed lightly as seeing the reaction of the anxious girl.

"We are going to the Unicorn Horn after dinner. Wanna come?" Kathryn asked me confidently.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans..." I said gently.

"Let me guess, you have a paper to do?" Her tone becoming sarcastic.

"No, I'm ..." I tried in vain to answer however I was interrupted.

"No, wait! You have to train for next week?" Now her sarcasm already present. I just answer with little laughter.

"Not yet?" She pauses thoughtfully. "I know! You must have your beauty sleep?" She continues.

"Give up?" I ask quietly.

"I'm out of ideas..." She replies with a ironic smile.

"I'm going to the Irish Dragon with the girls."

"I would never have even suspected it!" She says sarcastically as always with her beautiful expression youthful and dashing.

"Very funny..."

Dinner is over and I turn to the common room to get ready. Arriving at the dorm, I encounter Hermione and Ginny dressed apparently to also leave for Hogsmead. I pause for a few seconds to examine her beauty, since Hermione is mind-blowing. Her hair is messily arranged in a ponytail with a few strands falling over her gorgeous face. She is wearing a tight dark red short-sleeve blouse, along with nice dark brown trousers and black suede boots. She has elegant golden earrings and a necklace with a pendant in the form of an H. She is using the perfect amount of makeup for her personality, with light eyeshades, lipstick, all very smooth but highlighting her stunning and delicate features.

"Going out too?" Ginny, as usual, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. I'm going to the Irish Dragon." I replied trying hard to hide my irritation.

"Who are you going with? I heard that all the players are going to the Unicorn Horn." The annoying Weasley always too curious.

I do not know if I should answer that question, because knowing Hermione, she will be very angry to know who I will be going with. Noticing my confusion, Hermione interrupts:

"She is going with the girls that hurt a child, are making her break rules and lie to the teachers. Aren't you?" She spoke arrogantly.

"Actually, I'm going with the sophisticated, non-irritating, reliable and interesting girls of this school." I answer irritated.

"Are you talking about Victoria and her friends?" Ginny asked confused.

"If you're talking about the despicable and arrogant Victoria, then yes." Hermione replied irritably looking at me.

"I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but YOU are arrogant too." I respond impetuously.

Hermione furiously continues to walk and purposely bump into me on the shoulder on the way:

"Ouch. That hurt a lot. I think I'd never being punched so hard in my life! "I replied sarcastically.

Hermione marches more angrily towards the door of the common room.

I went into my room and got dressed. I chose to wear a blue mini skirt and a white blouse that has a slightly low-cut with long sleeves. I took my dark blue suede boots, and put together with pantyhose in color of my skin. I used my hair down and did some loosed curls at the end. I put my earrings, necklace and bracelet of white gold. After I was finished I went into the gathering with the girls.

Did I hear the settled time wrong? They have not arrived yet. I look at my watch and I'm ten minutes late from the agreed time and yet they are not here. Ten minutes later, the three finally appear:

"I'm sorry. Dominique, as always, spent fifteen minutes in the bathroom delaying everyone. "Victoria says. She is incredibly chic. She's using high hills black shoes, pantyhose, a purple sheath dress with lilac details and long sleeves, with silver necklaces and earrings with purple stones.

"If you hadn't spent an hour just choosing clothes, you wouldn't be this much late." Dominique was absurdly beautiful. Wearing black suede boots, black pantyhose, tiny black velvet short, silver belt, white button shirt with green and silver stripes, with the sleeves rolled to the elbow and with silver earrings and necklace with emeralds.

"Every second that you two are discussing here, is a second that could be very well spent at the Irish Dragon." Julianne was gorgeous as well. Reddish-purple boots, black pants, wine-red shirt with black stripe and golden earrings and necklace.

We started walking through halls except there was something wrong. We were going away from the exit of Hogwarts, where I imagine it would be the way to Hogsmeade.

"I thought we were going to the Irish Dragon." I comment.

"We are. But we are not going through the road outside the castle. We're smarter than that." Victoria answered.

"There are seven secret exits in the castle. Five of them lead to Hogsmeade. One leads to the side of the Dragon Irish. The output below the astronomy tower." Julianne adds.

"How do you know this?" I ask suspiciously.

"I managed to jerk this information from George Weasley. Men are ridiculously manipulative." Dominique answered proudly.

We arrived at the tower and entered through a trap door beneath a large telescope. We went down a spiral staircase, walked for a long, dark hallway lightened only by our wands. Finally we went through a door, climbed a few flights of stairs and went through another door, arriving at what seems to be an abandoned shack.

When we left, I noticed the big difference between the two bars. The Unicorn Horn was noticeable from a distance. Despite being an enclosed space, I could hear the loud dance music, people screaming when they drunk a shot of something and plenty of people still arriving. And after entering the Irish Dragon I noticed that it was very dissimilar. It had a classic look, with everything made of quality dark wood, probably mahogany. Several square tables with padded chairs around the room with a jazz playing in the background. The actual bar was in the corner, also made of dark wood, with three well-dressed bartenders. Although almost all the tables were occupied, the place was not noisy.

When I started to examine the place, I discerned Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the corner. The Gryffindor prefect fitted me a furious stare most likely caused by my company. Why can't she just let it go? These are my friends, I am not forcing her to like them and she doesn't even have to talk to them.

"Do not waste your time with it. It's a lost cause." Victoria, sensing my frustration, argues.

I look back at Hermione, and her look is more furious than before. I suddenly grow a willingness to talk to her about it. I do not like to cause so much irritation on her, but I won't replace my friends just because she becomes red with rage every time she sees me next to the girls.

"Fleur? It's through here. Come." Victoria speaks while gently pushing my back apparently noting my immobility. Dominique and Julianne are already seated waiting for us.

I turn my gaze for the last time to Hermione and, if it's possible, her stare is even more fuming. It seems that every second I spend looking at her dazzling brown eyes, they become more irritated.

Before she explodes, I direct my attention to Victoria and sit at the table, next to the girls. A waitress appears to write down our requests:

"Bring me a Vegetarian Lily." Victoria requires arrogantly first.

"I want a Butterbeer." Dominique chooses aggressively.

"Please, I'll want one Strawberry Sun." Julianne asked gently.

"I'll want one Red Jasmine." I finally order.

I chose to sit with my back to Hermione. I wouldn't bear another second of her expression of intense anger.

"I told you this place is not exclusive." Dominique warned Victoria looking at Hermione's table.

"Here we might have some mud bloods, but at least there's no one screaming or vomiting after taking a shot of Butterbeer." Victoria answered.

"Can you two, please, spend at least tonight without discussing?" Julianne interrupted. The other two look at each other and stop talking.

The waitress arrived with the drinks and put them on the table.

"What is that?" I ask Victoria.

"Vodka, watermelon juice, soya beans, and petals of lilies." She answers. I glance at Julianne and she understands the question.

"Strawberry liqueur, roots of rice and crushed sunflower seeds. And yours?" Julianne inquires.

"Whiskey, cranberry juice, orange liqueur, and jasmine petals." I answered.

"I wanna give a toast to Fleur. That today proved to be one of us. " Dominique raised her glass of butterbeer as she got up.

"To Fleur." said Victoria and Julianne in union.

Suddenly the three girls got angered with the realization that everyone at Hermione's table started laughing at us. Dominique who was already standing up, was the first to arrive at their table.

"What's so funny?" She asked aggressively. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked very frightened by the presence of Dominique, excluding Hermione who remained calm.

"You, for been proud of being despicable." Hermione replied arrogantly. At this moment, Victoria was already with her wand in hand next to Dominique while Julianne and I were standing a little behind.

"YOU are disgraceful, you filthy 'mud blood'!" Dominique replied violently.

"At least I'm not an uncontrolled beast." Hermione stood up daringly.  
Dominique almost angrily punched Hermione however Julianne was able to grab her by the arm.

"Dominique, control yourself. She isn't worth hitting in front of so many people." Julianne tried to calm her.

"You're a filthy nerd. You'll regret it for your audacity!" Dominique said before returning to the table.

"This is not over. You got lucky." Victoria said arrogantly.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of losing in front of so many people?" Hermione said wildly.

Victoria's eyes burned with rage and she held the wand harder as if trying to control the fury. I decided to stand between the two enemies before Victoria lose herself.

"Victoria, come on. Let's sit down. "I speak quietly.

"Apparently you've chosen a side." Hermione said crossly.

"Apparently you've chosen to be reckless and irrational." I answered calmly.

"If you consider me irrational, what Dominique is it? Moron?

Dominique gets up angrily from the table once again to punch Hermione. Julianne tries unsuccessfully to hold Dominique arms, but her anger is so much bigger this time. Victoria just watches the scene with a triumphant smile.

After having spent three years stopping Gregory to get into many fights, I was capable to hold Dominique, positioning me in front of her to block her with my whole body.  
"It's not worth it. Remember. It's not worth it." I repeat continuously trying to make her stop struggling aggressively to my block. And after playing Quidditch against 7 Slytherins, holding only one is actually easier however it would be less tiring if she calmed down.

A few minutes later she finally calmed down and returned to the table angrily. Julianne sat beside her and began to comfort her. Victoria also went back to sit, but she apparently was no longer angry, just was arrogant as always.

I looked disappointed one last time at Hermione, who still had an angry look on the face, and then I went to sit next to girls.

The girls spent the next few minutes talking about how would they have their revenge on time, but that wasn't the place to decide everything. The rest of the night was quiet, talking about the week and things alike.

It was almost midnight when we returned to the rooms, and when I arrived in the common room, which I thought was empty, I noticed someone sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I hope you're proud of what you did." Hermione stood up to face me. Although she appeared cold I could still see a bit of irritation.

"What have I done?" I asked quietly.

"Aren't you conscious of your actions? You failed to defend someone from your own house to defend someone from another house and the worst part is that the house you protected was Slytherin!" She was slowly losing her temper.

"I did not defend anyone. I was preventing a bigger fight."

"You expect me to believe that you were not defending them, when you yourself called me reckless and irrational, then further told Dominique that I was not worth it?"

"I called you reckless and irrational because you were being it at the time and..." I wanted to continue, but was interrupted.

"I was being irrational? Dominique cursed me uncontrollably and wanted to punch me! You call this rational?"

"Dominique is logically unstable. And from YOU I expected more prudence not to provoke her." I answered quietly.

"I wasn't inciting her. I was just telling the truth."

"Just because YOU believe it does NOT mean it's true."

"So I understand, then as 'I'm worth it', my opinion doesn't count for anything?" She said sarcastically.

"The only reason I said that was because I wanted to avoid that YOU had a black eye or broken nose."

"Fleur, seriously! You just held Dominique because you didn't want to have to lie again to save her."

"If you haven't noticed, I took you out of two fights. If I hadn't stopped Victoria, she would have casted a spell on you right there and if I hadn't clasped Dominique you would be now at the infirmary!"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't need your help."

"I'm sorry for worrying about you. I promise not to make that mistake again." I replied angrily and went into the dorm.

This girl is impossible! I try to help her and she still believes that I did what I did out of meanness. Does she know how to accept help when needed? If I just stood there without doing something, it would be worse. Probably she wouldn't even be conscious now. And listening to the girls conversation, this won't be the last time I have to take her out of trouble. Why does she continue to hassle the girls even knowing what they are capable of? What some might call courage I call recklessness. When you mess with fire, you have to make sure that you know how to control it otherwise someone will get burned.

Arriving at the stairs, a gentle hand holds my wrist stopping my course.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. I turn to look at her better and she has an expression of regret. I felt a great void when she released my wrist.

"Thank you for defending me." she continues.

Again that beautiful smile forms on her beautiful face. Once more the uneasiness turns to consume me and again I struggle to control it. And looking at Hermione with her elegant posture, gentle smile, beautiful brown eyes and her face slightly red in contact with the light from the fireplace, increases this extremely arduous battle of mind against body.

"You're welcome." It's all I can respond as I try to concentrate on those beautiful chocolate eyes but the conflict wears me down stealing a little of my attention.

This was chapter eight, I loved to write it. It was extremely exciting for me to write the numerous argues that occurred on this chapter. I'm crazy about this kind of things.  
Please tell me what you think and review!  
Follow me at twitter - .com/BespokeBrazil


	9. The Unanswered Questions

Hey everyone, this is chapter 9.

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. But I have been reading some previous chapters and I discovered ridiculous mistakes. So I have been searching for a betta reader, since Lois has been busy with work. I have the help of a friend now, but it isn't definite.

So if you would like to help and be my beta reader, please tell me.

I have already three chapters written donw, but I'm going to post once a week. It's basically the time I take to write one chapter and send to my beta to correct it.

I would like to thank Aquarella, Kat, Susanne and Lugete for reviewing continuously.

And my best friend Lois for always helping me with the chapters and the story.

Answering some questions, yes I'm from Brazil.

Follow me at twitter for chapter updates - .com/BespokeBrazil  
***********************************

*The Questions*

_*Thoughts*_

_The doubt has invaded me. It's a question that the answer can't be found on books, and that's killing me. I hate unanswered questions, but I can't be mad at her because I know that if so I will never get my deserved answer._

Hermione's POV

There is something very wrong with the forces of the universe this year. Many events are completely confusing. It has been very difficult for me to discern what I want to do and what I should do, and things are inevitably running away from my control.

This arrogant and stubborn girl arrives at Hogwarts, which for some reason yet unknown, she was placed in Gryffindor. Then she decides to be friends with the most unlikely students here, which besides being horrendous and despicable, they are Slytherins! Then she begins skipping classes, lying to the teachers, walking on the corridors out of the allowed time and unfairly protecting those dreadful girls when a hateful comment is made in her presence.

And the worst of everything, what I hate most about all of this: I just can't stop worrying about her. A frustration consumes me when I don't spot her at the classroom. An agony hurts me when I notice her next to the Slytherin girls. An unprecedented angriness torments me when I see her protecting Victoria, Dominique or Julianne.

When I found out that she lied to protect Dominique from Snape, I instantly wanted to look for her to argue with her. When I saw her defending the girls at the bar, I felt a strong desire to yell at her right there, to see if I could convince her to stop acting so wrongly. Inevitably, every time I see her breaking the rules with the Slytherins, a forceful rage consumes me.

Why can't she just hear me and stop being friends with these horrendous girls? Doesn't she realize that these friendships are taking her away from people who really care about her? I mean, I heard Daniel and Kathryn talking to her about it on the table, and she barely gave importance to the fact, and she dealt with everything as if she was someone very occupied that didn't have time for no one. Arrogant as always.

I try to hurry, since I want to have breakfast early this Saturday morning. I have too many homework and papers to do at the library. The corridors, as always at this hour on Saturdays, are completely empty. No one ever wakes up so early, so I walk quietly through the halls, taking pleasure of the humid and quiet morning breeze.

I begin to hear the sound of a flying broom from outside, and start to consider who would be up so early and even flying around. My question is soon answered when I spot Fleur appearing at the aisles. I had forgotten that she always wakes up early to jog.

The look of surprise and delight that comes into view from her, inflames me an unusual bliss. The most intriguing is how she manages to appear elegant despite being all sweaty from the exercise. It's probably from the combination of her calm and refined stride and her brand clothes that she always uses.

"Good Morning. Why are you awake so early?" She asks tenderly with a splendid grin.

"Good Morning. I have a lot of homework and papers to do" I reply trying to keep my eyes fixed on hers, although her delicate heavy breathing steal a little of my attention.

"Even after having spent almost all week at the library or at the common room with a book?" She jokes softly. I cannot control the smile that materialized on my face.

"I'm a prefect. I have to set an example. "I answer arrogantly. And an affectionate smile forms on her beautiful face, as if she was proud or admired.

"Are you going to have breakfast or heading towards the library?" Her honest curiosity is amazing.

"I'm going to have breakfast. I didn't wake up THAT early" She laughs delicately at my answer.

"I was thinking to have breakfast earlier today. Do you mind if I'm so, dressing like that, Misses Prefect?"She asks in a teasing consent tone.

She really is all sweaty, her clothes slightly damp in contact with her skin. Except her hair is still impeccable, and although out of breath, she doesn't lose her majestic posture. And her eyes are curiously full of hope waiting for my answer. It's impossible to refuse so radiant stare.

"Well, today is Saturday and no one has arrived. I think I can make an exception." I reply smiling.

She again laughs slightly and starts walking toward the great hall. I don't know if it was real, but for a brief second, I think I saw a bit of nervousness in her eyes, but I must be imagining things.

Arriving at the great hall, I realize I was right, almost no one had woken up, and only about five students are sitting around the tables. We sit at the Gryffindor's, away from anyone, since our table only has the Head Boy sitting at the other end.

Fleur begins putting food on her plate, and I cannot believe what I see: She has three separate dishes in front of her, each with one type of food, and all are full. And she served two large cups of coffee with milk. For a moment I thought that she was separating for me as well, but apparently it was all for herself.

She notices my puzzled look on the amount of food that she had separated, and again laughs softly.

"In the morning, I'm always hungry, because of the exercise. During the week, I could not get that much food because if I did everyone would stare at me the same way that you're staring at now. "

"You do know that 'hungry' is satiated with half of this food?" She laughs again.

"Fine. I'm always famished to death in the morning. Is that better? "I cannot laugh at the constant humorous tone that she has.

I begin to sort out what I wanted to eat, which in comparison to what Fleur has chosen is nothing, and I realize she is eating quietly next to me, gazing at far away as if she is focused on something in her mind. Even as the amount of food in front of her is enough to feed an elephant, she eats evenly and courteously. Not for a second losing her elegant posture, looking like a perfect painting of the Middle Ages: Charming, unchanging and perfect.

"Yes?" Fleur suddenly emerges from her magnificent trance and turns to me realizing my untiring gaze.

"I was just ..." Think of something! "Thinking ..." My mind goes blank upon seeing her curious and striking stare.

"About ...?" She continues interested.

"What time do you wake up to jog?" It was the first question that came to mind. Fleur seems slightly disappointed upon hearing what I supposedly thought.

"Six o'clock in the morning. And you? Every time I come back you have already left." She answers quietly while eating a little of the three dishes in front of her.

"I usually wake up ten to seven." I manage to regain some logic.

"Except today is Saturday, you should have enjoyed it to wake up late. Sleep helps reducing stress." Realizing my brief irritation, she continues," Among other things ..."

"I'm not stressed. Is YOU who usually irritates me, that all." I reply coldly what oddly provoked an elegantly laugh on Fleur.

"It isn't on purpose. I promise you." She affirms smoothly. An uncontainable smile forms on my face. And she goes on:

"And if you don't mind me saying, you are not a saint." She jokes.

"What are talking about? How so? I am the Gryffindor prefect"

"You think I don't know you always cover up Harry and Ron when they walk around at night through the castle?" She says quietly.

How does she know that? I feel as if I was caught in the act. Has she told anyone? What if she told some of the girls from Slytherin? Sensing my concern, she resumes:

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone and I'm not going to" She says with a warm smile on her face. "But please always remember this: No one is completely perfect. Neither the respectable Hermione Granger" A soft laugh comes from inside of me.

"Isn't my fault if my best friends are fond of breaking the rules. Nevertheless, if you haven't notice, I don't disobey the rules with them."

"Life isn't made for us to follow closely the rules and standards of society," She says gently.

"But it's works better when the rules are obeyed." I reply coolly.

"Have you NEVER wanted to break the rules? Escape from the role model? "She asks staring at me attentively.

She has turned all her attention to me, turning her body from her seat towards me, as if highly concentrated in myself and in my answer, and nothing else was more important at that moment. Her expression of curiosity is dreadfully stunning. Her sparkling blue eyes seem to be demanding an immediate response, although amazingly it never loses its refinement. All this attention incites an inexplicable uneasiness in me.

I open my mouth to speak, except my mind is blank contemplating such concentration. I close my mouth hoping that an answer will come, but nothing appears. My mind just seems to be centered on the energy that Fleur's piercing eyes arouses me. The expectation seems to have held her breath, since I don't see any movements being made.

The seconds pass, and Fleur remains still as my mind goes completely mad. She doesn't move her eyes away from mine, and I also cannot look anywhere else. Every second that passes, she seems to be slowly approaching as if demanding an answer, and as much as I want to compose one, my mind can only focus on the intensity of her alluring blue eyes.

"What happened?" Suddenly Ginny is sitting in front of us, apparently stunned.

Fleur blinks her eyes slowly as if trying to return to normal, breathing deeply and passing a hand in her tied back hair while sitting normally. I also wait a second to go back to normal, and realize that the great hall is now fuller than before.

"Nothing. We were just talking." I answer.

When I look back to Fleur, she is finishing a cup in a gulp and rising:

"I'm done. I have to bathe yet. See you later "She speaks politely and walks away without looking back.

I always knew that she has some aversion to Ginny, but leaving at the same time she arrives is just too much. Couldn't she just try to don't get irritated and at least finish having breakfast? Maybe I could even answer the question that she made. What was it?

Her sudden absence mysteriously causes me sadness. I confess that I yearn again for the devoted look she always gives me, and the strange however pleasant sensation that seizes me in her elegant presence.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ginny worried asks.

"No. She really needed a shower. She came straight from the Quidditch field" I lie to Ginny to prevent her from being sad.

"She should have taken a bath before. Those sweaty clothes are driving the boys crazy." She says pointing to all the boys of the great hall while they were drooling at Fleur walking through the tables towards the exit.

Everyone has an intense look of desire. Don't these kids have more things to do with their lives? On a simple Saturday morning, they're disturbing Fleur with their eyes.

"Hermione."

Do I need to remind them that her friends have already punched several boys for drooling at them? This is probably the only good thing that Fleur can learn from them.

"Hermione?"

Don't they realize that she doesn't care about any boy at Hogwarts? Why are they staring if they don't stand a chance? Don't they feel ashamed about it? Can't they stop it!?

"Hermione!"

"What!?" Suddenly I realize that Ginny is calling me.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything." She says defensively.

"I'm sorry. What is it? "I speak calmly.

"Why are mad?" She asks apprehensively.

"It's nothing." I take a deep breath "You wanted to ask me something?"

The rest of the meal was quiet. Ginny told me she would spend the day at the Quidditch field, and I went to the library.

As I was finishing two homeworks and I beginning my paper on vampires, my ink ended. While I went to my room to get another bottle I had, I came across an unexpected surprise: Fleur in the room, wearing a blue blouse with two silver swords crossed on the chest and an inappropriately black short, sitting on the bed, concentrated, writing something on paper. Is she doing her homework?

When I entered, she didn't look up, she just continued writing on the paper, completely absent of the world. She looks outstanding, sitting quietly on her bed as if nothing could disrupt her.

I'm off to my desk silently to get the ink, fearing the possibility of disturbing Fleur's admirable calm and concentration. I take the ink and when I turn to leave the room, I come across with Fleur gazing at me with an air of curiosity.

"Hi" She says gently. Her delicate voice resounding through the silent room, for some reason, is causing me an unanticipated feeling of peacefulness.

"Hi. I didn't want to disturb you... "I answer, and when the next words are pronounced out of my mouth, I automatically regret it "You were so stunning focused that I didn't want to interrupt you"

Surprisingly, a spectacular expression of happiness appears upon hearing the words that made me embarrassed. It's the first time I see her so surprised and fascinated at the same time. Even though I'm nervous, her beautiful smile becomes contagious.

She blinks slowly as if trying to return to normal, breathing deeply and passing a hand through her tied hair while going back to her usual posture.

"Thank you. But you are not disturbing. I was simply finishing responding to Gregory." She spoke softly.

Gregory? Her ex-boyfriend? Why is she still writing to him? I thought they had broken up. Everyone was saying that she broke up with him before summer. SHE said they had broken up!

"Didn't you break up with him?" I manage to ask calmly.

"Yes. Nevertheless, we are best friends today." She speaks softly, and continues. "We have always talked about everything and everyone. We were more friends than actually lovers." She says thoughtfully.

"I understand. I once dated with Krum and today we are friends. He still writes to me every now and then" I said remembering the triwizard tournament.

"Victor Krum, the famous chaser from Bulgaria?" Fleur seemed somewhat surprised and bothered asking this question.

"Yes. Why?"

"He plays with my brother Jacque for the Silver Swords. He tells me that Krum is a bit rough " She said annoyed. And know I understand the blue Quidditch blouse she's wearing.

"Victor isn't rough. He may not have delicate features, but he's kind and polite "I reply calmly.

"Fine then." Fleur answers angrily and grabs a piece of paper that was by her side and begins to read furiously.

Why was she so upset with the mention of Victor? Did they have any fight in the camp? Did Victor argue with Jacque during a game or something?

"What's wrong?" I ask gently.

Fleur puts the paper on the bed again, takes a deep breath and finally gazes into my eyes:

"It's nothing. I shouldn't even bother."She responds as if she was defeated

"You shouldn't even bother about what?" I ask worried. She begins giving me a charming stare that makes me never want to stop looking.

"Have you ever been worried about something that wasn't yours?" She answered calmly but I'm able to see a bit of concern in her eyes as if she was anxious.

"Yes..." I respond thoughtfully remembering how much I have been worried about Fleur despite we weren't that close.

"I believe we don't have the right to be upset about something that happened with what isn't ours" I am quite clever, but I couldn't understand exactly what she said. Seeing my puzzled look, she resumes:

"Imagine: you have something I want, so if you lend it to someone, you do agree that I will be angry, right?" She said softly.

"Yes"

"I believe I don't have the right to be upset because this isn't my. Did you understand?"

"Yes. So there is something that I have that you want?" What could I have that she doesn't have and could want? A gorgeous rich girl like her must have everything she wants.

Fleur begins to look away as if avoiding my gaze. What could she ask me to make her this way?

"There is something." She finally answers gently.

"What?" Curiosity consumes me, making me more anxious than ever.

"Don't worry about that now. Someday I'll ask" She speaks softly. She really isn't going to tell me?

"What is it?"

"I won't tell you" She answers calmly with an amused smile.

"Why can't you just tell me?" How does she expect me to don't be curious?

"Why can't you be without asking?" She plays.

"I'm curious; I have always been and always will be." I reply eagerly.

"I'm reserved; I have always been and always will be." Fleur says delicately.

"You're impossible ..." I quit asking. I have to find out for myself. Fleur laughs lightly at my answer.

"I told you, don't worry about it. You are already full of problems to unrest about it."

"Since you won't tell me what it is, I'm going back to the library. I still have two papers to finish" I replied coldly. Fleur seems disappointed with me leaving, but doesn't protest.

"See you later then." She spoke caringly and once again with hope in her eyes.

I almost couldn't leave the room seeing her exquisite and hopeful stare, but if I stayed, I wouldn't be able to clear the doubts she left in my head. My hand lightly weighed to hold the handle when I closed the door, but I'm determined to finish my two papers.

I arrive at the library, do my homework, and get a couple more books to read. Checking the time, I realize that it is time for lunch and leave to the great hall.

Sitting at the table, I realize that Fleur is nowhere to be found. Did she already have lunch? What would be very strange since the meal began just 5 minutes ago.

Harry and Ginny were already sitting at the table panting from having trained Quidditch all morning while Ron seems bored. Lunch is being calm, with them discussing new tactics. Half an hour of lunch has passed and no sign of her. She always comes to lunch on time, usually accompanied by the atrocious girls, however they have arrived for some time and yet no sign of Fleur. Is she in the dorm until now?

I admit that I miss Fleur at the table. She always stared fondly at me at least once every meal as if I was the only person in the great hall and no one else was present. Her gaze usually lasts a few seconds before someone steals again her attention. I always treasured the fact that she spends five seconds of her day just to look at me.

While I was leaving the great hall to the dorm, I was abruptly stopped.

"Granger, where's Fleur?" Victoria asks annoyed.

"It's none of your business." I reply audaciously.

"Don't tell me you have converted her into a nerd who locks herself in the library all day like you." She continues.

"What she is doing is not of your business." The curiosity to find Fleur is greater than the anger to be discussing with Victoria. I try to follow my path but Dominique gets in front of me.

"I'm her friend, so then it's my business." Victoria continues arrogantly.

"She isn't your friend, she is MINE. So stay far from her. You disgraceful spoiled plastic Barbie" Victoria oddly laughs at my statement. But my body shuddered slightly when I said the word 'mine'.

"You're lucky I cannot touch or scold at you at the Hogwarts grounds." Dominique closes her hands tightly while speaking. Victoria glances at her as if telling to her control herself.

"Don't flatter yourself, Fleur is not YOUR friend, she's just your roommate. And people with your blood type are the ones who should stay away from her. You're contaminating her blood" Victoria said proudly. Before I could formulate a response, Julianne has arrived:

"A Gryffindor said she's at her room since early this morning." Julianne states.

"What is she doing since then? Sleeping?" Victoria asks Julianne completely ignoring my existence.

"I have no idea. However some kids saw her having breakfast with Granger."Julianne says arrogantly staring at me.

"Seriously Granger, is a disgrace to Fleur to be seen with you. If you seriously cared about her, you would back away." Victoria says impudently.

"Really? I'd say the same to you."I reply irritably.

Dominique has become angrier than before. Victoria also appears fuming, but Julianne is able to calm the two girls and they finally leave.

Arriving at the room, I notice that Fleur is in the same sitting position in bed, although this time she's with several books opened around her and a notebook on her lap. She looks extremely bored with the job at hand, and is surprisingly charming to see her trying to study and she's unexpectedly stunning sitting with her inadequate black short. I try my best to don't stare for too long at her gorgeous and delicate long legs.

Seeing someone coming in, she lifts her head to see properly, and again that look of delight and surprise comes on her face. And once more an unrestrained expression of pleasure comes in my face.

"Did you finish your papers?" She asks curiously.

"Yes" I answer automatically. Once again that sensation of peacefulness that always appears when I hear her gentle and loving voice. "Aren't you going to lunch?" I ask worried about her absence at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't want to leave the room today." She answers calmly.

"Why?" My question sounded more worried than I would prefer. A light smile appears at the beautiful face of Fleur.

"I simply desire to be alone today." She answers coolly. Was that an indication for me to leave?

"Why?" I ask curiously

"You are very curious." She answers kindly.

"I thought that was obvious." I reply smiling. She laughs again lightly. Her delicate and quiet laugh is akin to a classical symphony: splendid and elegant.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask worried

"Yes, nevertheless, if I go to the great hall, I won't probably be able to come back to the dorm." She answers exhausted.

"I'll get it for you. What do you want? "She cannot stay all day without eating. She'll end up passing out, and probably won't want to go to the infirmary.

Fleur seems surprised by my question, and an expression of enjoyment appeared on her face. She takes some seconds thinking and finally enthusiastically looks straight into my eyes:

"Could you bring two chicken breasts, three lamb legs, four tablespoons of mashed potatoes and two tablespoons of rice, please?" Apparently her delicateness doesn't extend to her appetite. Again a look of bewilderment came into my eyes.

"I thought you only were famished to death in the morning." I declare surprised.

"I lied. I'm sorry. I'm always starving, except my excuse was true." She answers gently with the most charming apologetic smile. It's unbelievable to see this side of Fleur, but I'm glad that she didn't hide it from me as she does for the rest of the world.

I leave the room and go to get the large amount of food that Fleur asked. Leaving the great hall with two plates full of food, many people looked surprised, but I'm more concerned to take them to the room than I care about people staring.

Arriving at the dorm, Fleur seems to be reading a small note, but when she notices me coming in, she immediately takes her wand and burns the paper.

"What was that?" I asks curiously.

"Nothing. Did you have much work bringing everything? "She asks getting up to catch the dishes out of my hand.

"No. If it was nothing, then why did you burn it when I came in?" I ask as Fleur puts the dishes on her bed and begins to eat.

She seems to make use of the time she is chewing to prepare her answer, since she doesn't look directly into my eyes. Why did she try to change the subject?

"Because I wanted to. Did nobody ask where you were going with so much food? "She asks calmly again trying to swap de topic.

"No. You didn't burn any other paper while I came in. Then it must have been something different." I'm already a little irritated with her attitude. She stops eating and takes a deep breath before looking at me.

"You're too snooping." She says slightly irritated and begins to eat.

"And you are not very discreet." I reply hardheartedly.

"You really don't know me." She responds with an indescribable tone.

"You refused to answer three of my questions today. I require at least one!" I demand. She continues to eat thoughtfully probably choosing which question she should reply.

"That paper was a note from Victoria." She says, defeated. And all over again that unprecedented anger blazes me.

"What did she want?" I retort.

"This is exactly why I had chosen to don't tell you." She replies with a heartbreaking expression.

"Why? It's because I get furiously mad upon seeing you making the foolish mistake of being her friend? Or it's because I consider her as a disgraceful, atrocious, hideous and revolting person?" Fleur's gaze became angrier when she heard my answer.

"You are aware I don't like the annoying sycophantic Weasley and you're still her friend."

"It's absolutely different, I was friends with Ginny even before you arrive. And don't you dare calling her annoying!" I retort irritated.

"No it's not! I was friends with Victoria before you. And it was you who started calling my friends disgraceful! "She utters annoyed.

"You seriously ought to get your priorities! I'm in Gryffindor, the same house as you!"

"That doesn't make any difference to me. I decide my priorities according to dedication, and you vanished for a week! "She says crossly.

"How do you expect me to chat with you!? You were always with the Slytherins!"

"If you would stop focusing only on them, you may actually notice that once in a while I'm by myself!" She replies fuming.

"If you had stopped hanging with the Slytherins, I wouldn't need to be troubled with them!"

"You have hated them before I even arrive! I'm just one infuriating motive! "

"You're not A motive. You're THE infuriating motive! "I retort enraged.

She stares furiously at me, but swiftly tries to calm herself by breathing deeply. She becomes silent and begins to eat.

A sensation of regret begins to shoot me down when I discern the materialization of an expression of coldness on Fleur. I didn't mean to call her annoying but when I get angry I'm not capable of restraining my words. She suddenly seems dreadfully distant as she eats silently.

"I'm sorry" I utter but she didn't raise her gaze from her dish.

"Please. Just leave the room." She states without looking at me. The absence of Fleur's overwhelming stare causes me immense distress. I simply can't move.

When finally I'm capable to move, I refuse to go towards the door, so I reach Fleur's bed and sit in front of her. I make a huge effort to recapture her caring eyes, but it seems that's gone completely.

"I'm sorry ..." Once more her eyes remain on her plate "Fleur..." I try to call her in an attempt to admire her affectionate expression, but she continues motionless. "Fleur..." This time, as I call her name, I hold hands on the bed so that she stops eating and give me attention. The contact with her soft and delicate skin instigates soft and unusual chills on me, but I yet hold them firmly.

Upon the touch, she closes her eyes and breathes deeply. After a few seconds, she finally opens them up and looks at me. Her gaze despite being a little wet, shows irritation.

"Fleur, I'm sorry." Her gaze, which before embraced me, now seems to cut through me. "I didn't mean to say that..." I try to soften her.

"I swear ..." She begins quietly "...I always try to understand you, but ..." She looks down as she closes tightly her eyes, a few seconds later she returns to launch a slightly annoyed look at me "... you are totally incoherent." I keep her hands under my property.

"You're also conflicting. You're a human girl who eats like an elephant. "I play successfully and her annoyance expression disappears while her gentle laugh and exquisite smile emerges.

"I'll never eat this much food in front of you" She says smiling causing also a slight laugh at me. Surprisingly, my fingers begin to gently caress her hand.

"Please don't. It helps me to remember that the imperial Duchess has a human side." I smile causing a soft laughter in Fleur.

She lowers her gaze as if trying to see the flowing movements of my hand, and a quiet smile appears as she comes back at me and adjusts her delicate hands in mine. This small change caused an indescribable extraordinary feeling in my body.

"Please don't tell anyone." She asks gently.

"What? That you are human? "I answer jokingly causing her to laugh softly.

"I simply can't stay mad at you." She declares with a splendid loving expression as she starts stroking my hand with her soft and delicate fingers.

"I promise." It's all I can utter while I try to control the frenzied feeling that came when I heard her answer. I feel as if her hands cautiously caress mine with all their dedication.

"I completely forgot to ask: Have you had lunch?" Fleur ask worried. I don't want to lose the sweet touch of her hand, but she hasn't even finished half of her dishes.

"Yes. On the other hand you have not. So stop talking and start eating. "I order and surprisingly it appeared that she will obey without protest. I think I even saw a small smile quickly forming on her face.

Even anguished with the possibility, I release her hands so she could eat. That incredible feeling disappeared a little, but her affectionate look causes the enough for an expression of fascination to invade me.

Inexplicably, once again, Fleur lowers her head as she slowly closes her eyes and breathes deeply. She raises her amazing sweet gaze again and returns to her usual elegant sitting posture and begins to eat.

I'm again amazed at the way she eats. She focuses on something far away, and her thoughtful look is magnificent. Fleur lunches without any hurry, as if the speed is going to inhibit her refined stance.

For some reason, when she ends to the last bite, a small smile materializes on her face as she returns her gentle grin at me.

"Were you trying to read me?" She asks smiling. How did she realized that I was looking at her!? I thought her thoughts were far away!

"You could have asked whatever you wished." She continues gently after my long silence.

"I wasn't trying to read you. And you don't always answer my questions." My mind manages to return to normal.

"I always have a good reason to don't answer a question. Trust me. "

"I noticed." I state a little irritated at the memory of Victoria's note.

She again recaptures my hands, and all the irritation is gone in an instant. I wish that this splendid effect that her simple and delicate touch brings me, would never fade way. This time our fingers are intertwined, while our hands rest gently on the bed. Her intense affectionate look dominates my thoughts, and all I want is to dive and enjoy the bliss.

"Why did you want to be alone today?" A sudden curiosity struck me. If she wanted to be alone, why was she happy with my presence?

"You really don't give up ..." She replies calmly. "After last night, I didn't want to deal with any problems today." She explains, looking out the window and finally looking back at me. "Although it seems that problems haunt me wherever I go." She says smiling. Was that a hint? Am I a predicament stalking her? Did she just call me an unwanted?

A strange pain begins to emerge. I remove my hands from her, and the pain intensifies exponentially. She notices my reaction and quickly recaptures my hand.

"I want you here. You're probably the only person on this school that I do wanna see." She reassures with the most caring and loving gaze.

* * *

This was chapter nine, I loved to write it.

I had it ready since January but no one to correct it for me. So you can imagine how I feel.

It was exceptionally stimulating for me to write the numerous conversations between Fleur and Hermione that occurred on this chapter.

Please tell me what you think and review!

Follow me at twitter for chapters update - .com/BespokeBrazil


	10. The New Routine

Hey everyone, this is chapter 10.

If you would like to help and be my beta reader, please tell me.

I would like to thank Aquarella, Kat and Dark Shadow Lord for reviewing continuously.

And my best friend Lois for always helping me with the chapters and the story, and my best friend Camila for taking time to temporarily beta read my story.

Follow me at twitter for chapter updates - .com/BespokeBrazil

* * *

*The New Routine.*

_* Thoughts *__  
__To change my routine, I had to make some choices. And I know that choosing something has its consequences, except in my case, I had to choose between causing an earthquake or a hurricane_.

Fleur's POV

"What are you doing sitting here all alone?" The dazzling Hermione asked gently as she came near and sat beside me.

"Just waiting." I answered softly glancing at her and then turning my gaze to the field.

"Nervous?" She asked kindly with an amazing smile and a elegant stare.

"Never." I said proudly as she laughed lightly.

"Then why are you tense?" She asked audaciously.

"I'm just excited. I missed Quidditch. It's has been two weeks ago since I played an actual game. And I'm addicted to this sport. The adrenaline of flying at 100 km/h (or 150 mph), hearing a thousand voices screaming simultaneously in my favor and the fear of being knock out by a bludger, is simply astonishing. I have needed it." I replied calmly returning my gaze to her exquisite face.

"Why do you NEED it? Is there something wrong?" Her look of concern caused uncontrollable uneasiness in me.

"Everyone expects me to be gentle and delicate, which is dreadfully difficult when the entire world constantly expects the best of you." I made a pause, and noticed that she continued to listen carefully, with a gallant curious stare. "I love the attention, but every now and then it's just too much to handle."

"And why do you LOVE the attention? Narcissistic complex?" She asked ironically with a cheerful smile which caused a soft laugh at me.

"I honestly don't know." I lingered to recapture memories. "I started to love the attention when I played Quidditch for the first time when I was eleven years old. I was new at the Academy and barely knew how to play this sport. During the game, the whole school screamed and cheered, and for the first time in my life, I felt an extraordinary sense of nervousness and immeasurable happiness. Although, at the time, I didn't know half of the school, I felt as if those thousands of voices cheered for me. "

"That's why you play Quidditch? Because of this feeling? "She asked, fascinated.

"Yes, however it isn't as simple as that. I admit I love the games because of all the excitement, but I'm also passionate about the practices since the field is the only place on the face of the planet, that makes me forget about everything. I simply relax and concentrate on the sport. It's as if for a few hours, all of my problems disappear." I hesitated recollecting the moments I spent chatting with Hermione. "At least that was what I thought." I finished provoking an indiscrete uneasiness on her.

"How so?" She asked quickly.

"I cannot discern why but..." I pause to take courage. "When I'm chatting alone with you, it is as if I were in the field." I uttered trying to hide my nervousness. She smiled sweetly diverting her alluring stare for a few seconds before looking back fondly at me.

"Talking to you also calms me down." She admitted shyly.

"You really are strangely tense. Why? "I asked curiously as she laughed softly upon my question.

"I'm constantly worried about my grades and my prefect errands." She admitted with the cutest timid expression.

"Why do you care so much about it? I heard that you are the best student of Hogwarts and also a great prefect." She smiled beautifully.

"You won the best chaser of the league award, don't you worry about winning it once more?"

"Yes" I replied understanding what she meant. The appreciation expression that was placed beautifully on her face was splendid. The lucky breaking dawn sun that gently touched her delicate face and brown hair made her shine in a stunning golden tone. Her eyes were sparkling golden, and it was as if I had found the precious El Dorado from the depths of the Amazon forest; a natural golden beauty and very well hidden inside a captivating safe.

"Fleur!" I heard Daniel calling me while flying in our direction.

"The tryout is about to start. Come on." He asked, as always, politely.

"I would wish you good luck, but you're not even nervous." She spoke with a gorgeous smile.

"Will you be watching?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes .." A smile was beginning to form on my face but her response made it fade way. "Ron will tryout this year, I promised I would support him." I tried to hide my disappointment and mild jealousy, except she was able to notice.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

"Nothing." I replied quickly as I mounted on my broom, but she pulled my arm.

"What is it?"

"Fleur!" Daniel called me again perceiving my delay. I mounted on my broom, and before going into the field, I said lastly:

"I still don't have the right to worry about something that isn't mine." And I flew towards the field leaving a puzzled Hermione at the bleachers.  
*******************************************************************

"That was completely unnecessary." She joked while I was leaving the field towards the courtyard.

"What are you talking about?" I asked smiling.

"With the exception of Daniel, you probably humiliated everyone. Ginny collided with the bleachers almost five times!" She said holding laughter.

"If you haven't noticed, I HAD to play perfectly, it was the tryouts." I said innocently.

"You HAD to make Ginny bump into the bleachers twice? You HAD to cause Ron to be thumped against the rims three times?" She asked fiercely.

"It's not my fault that the Weasley girl isn't fast enough to dodge and that the Weasley boy doesn't how to elude a hoop." I answered gently.

"You could have been nice to Ron. He had no chance of getting neither one of your quaffles .You're lucky Daniel, even after that, accepted him on the team. "She stated like a threat.

"I'm lucky? What would happen if he hadn't joined?" I asked daringly and she shifted to an authoritative position that made her exceptionally irresistible. She began with a commanding stare, hands on the hips and elegant stance. It was dreadfully difficult to remain calm as my uneasiness started hastening to devour me.

"You certainly wouldn't wanna know." She responded with a blistering arrogant gaze.

"You played incredibly well." My annoying personal fan appeared, along with her brother and Harry, behind Hermione.

"Congratulations Ron!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she embraced him. He seemed excessively pleased with the embrace. There was something on how he closed his eyes as she hugged him that truly bothered me.

"Fleur!" This time it was Daniel who came up behind everyone else, and fortunately breaking that inconvenient hug.

"I have to speak with you." He spoke with a charming smile. Everyone stared at him inquisitively, and he simply replied politely. "It's private." Everyone felt defeated, except Hermione, as always, continued with an expression of forceful curiosity.

"Come with me. Kathryn is waiting for us." He requested me back towards the field. I glanced one last time at Hermione, and set off with him.

There was no one there, everyone else had dinner, save for Kathryn that was waiting for us in the middle of the field, calmly sitting on the grass.

"What is happening between you and Hermione?" Kathryn asked curiously before I even sated on the floor.

I couldn't discern how she knew that. I was always careful! I never allowed myself to look at Hermione for more than five seconds, I never talked about her with anyone, and I hardly speak to her in public. I decided to remain calm, I sit down and say:

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

"We have noticed some things." Daniel said as he sat elegantly.

"You two always stared at each other intensely during the meals." Kathryn said softly.

"And we know that she robbed lunch for you last Saturday. That was against the rules and she would never do that for someone who wasn't important for her." Daniel stated.

"And we saw you two chatting today, before the trials. There was an irrefutable chemistry between you. Both of you couldn't take your eyes off each other, it was as if you two were alone in the world." Kathryn spoke astonished.

"Fleur, we don't have a problem with that. We would even encourage you. "Daniel said tenderly.

"We don't know her, but she appears to be a great person." Kathryn said caringly.

"Thanks. And yes, I like her." How nice it was to be able to personally share this information. I was tired of just writing about it. Talking about it would be fantastic.

"I knew it!" Kathryn said excitedly. "Don't worry, Daniel is also gay." I couldn't believe what I just heard. The refined and polite captain of the Gryffindor team was gay? Daniel was embarrassed for a few seconds and then recouped himself.

"You do not think she should have heard it from me?" He asked. It's amazing that he even being slightly irritated, he continues elegant and courteous.

"You said that if she accepted, you tell her about you. All I did was cut out the middleman. The message was delivered. "She said fiercely. She has a way incredibly youthful and mature at the same time. It is very cute.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how I started to like Hermione, on our conversations, and told everything from the first day. Daniel and Kathryn make me feel safe, like I can trust them all. The girls in Slytherin are amazing, but I was longing for a loving gay friend and a fierce but friendly with a good heart friend. They remind me of the academy. My old trio: I, Charlotte and James.  
**************************************************************************

Dinner was being quiet, I was in the company of my new team when a note came flying in my hands:

"The Duels Saloon in five minutes. Hurry up. Victoria. "

"The _countess_ is requesting you?" Kathryn asked audaciously putting a daring tone in the word 'countess'.

"I have to go." I said calmly as I got up.

"You do know Hermione hates the_ countess_?"

"Yes, I know." I answered impatiently.

"You do know Hermione almost certainly hates you every so often because of the _countess_?"

"Yes, I know." I said intolerantly while I was trying to turn to leave. I was already standing, with my back to Kathryn when she whispered the last question:

"You do know that as you step closer to the _countess_, you move away from Hermione, and that this goes both ways?"

"Yes, I know." I replied without looking at her and left the room.  
******************************************************************

"How was the Gryffindor's tryout?" Victoria asked as we were all resting on the floor of the Duels Saloon.

"To be honest, it was ridiculous. Most who tried were terrible players or didn't have Quidditch camp training. However there were two events that made me smile." I said as I packed my Gryffindor tie in my purse before Victoria impatiently asked for me to take it off.

"What?" Julianne asked curiously while taking a sip of her pot. I had to dreadfully restrain myself to don't accept it when she offered.

"First, I was finally playing Quidditch, and second, I had the pleasure of humiliating my annoying personal fan." The three girls started laughing softly, although Victoria was only laughing elegantly while looking intently at me.

"We already knew." Julianne said as she soothed.

"Is it true that she bumped into the bleachers?" Dominique asked gleefully.

"Twice." I answered arrogantly.

"Arthur wants you tomorrow at the Slytherin's tryout." Victoria announced cutting everyone's laughter.

"Why?" What could that disgusting captain possibly want? Impress me?

"He wishes your help choosing the new players. Since you'll be playing with Slytherin, representing Hogwarts, and we have a game on Saturday, he wants you training right away. "Victoria said while elegantly taking a sip of her pot.

"Are you serious? Will he actually invite me to play with them?" I had thought he was just trying to flirt with me. I heard the Slytherins NEVER invite a Gryffindor.

"Do you want it?" The countess asked as calmly as if she were offering a cigar or something.

"Of course I want it. The Slytherins have four Quidditch camp players, and I was told that they always call a Ravenclaw boy who is also a Quidditch camp player. Including me, we would be six excellent-trained players. Surely Hogwarts would be twice-champion." I stated trying to hold back my enthusiasm.

"Then you have a definite spot in the Hogwart's team. Don't worry. I'll personally ensure that." Victoria spoke with an intense arrogant expression as she elegantly took another sip of her cigar.

* * *

"So, what's your tactic for today?" Kathryn asked as she took a sip of her morning coffee. Fortunately for me, us three were sitting quite far from the group, and the great hall was packed enough for just me and Daniel to listen to the question.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What will you do to get closer to Hermione?" She asked calmly.

"I don't know. Usually for me, things simply happen." I had to admit that things had have been happening slowly than I'm used to. At the Academy it was much easier, since everyone knew about me, I just needed a glance, a wink, and an empty room. Life was so unproblematic back then. Back then I was much more secure about it, now I just have to be close to Hermione that I become uneasy.

"You ought to change tactics, to speed things up."

"I cannot just flirt openly with her, I'm not even sure of anything."

"There are other ways of approaching without flirting. How do you suppose I've had two boyfriends here at Hogwarts that nobody ever heard?" Daniel said confidently.

"How?" I asked hopefully. Any help would be welcome. James and Charlotte couldn't give me any help, given the situation, and Gregory would never help me date someone. And the Slytherin girls couldn't know that I had feelings for Hermione.

"Who do you sit in class with?" Daniel asked elegantly.

"With Dominique."

"Ron, Harry and Hermione are a trio. This means that in some classes, she sits alone or with someone unknown. YOU should sit with her during these classes." He explained.

"I cannot just sit beside her." I said anxiously.

"Why not? She probably prefers you than someone she doesn't know. "Kathryn said audaciously.  
************************************************************************

"Do you mind if I sit?" After five minutes pacing at the classroom door, I mustered up courage and spoke to Hermione. She turned to look properly, and once she realized it was me she became surprised but with a genuine smile.

"No I don't mind." She responded with the most stunning contentment expression. As I sat, I realized that Harry and Ronald were sitting in front of us, and the two were staring surprised at me, although once they realized that I had noticed their untiring gazes, they quickly turned forward.

"So, what Daniel wanted to talk with you yesterday?" She asked in a strange way, as if she was curious since then.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about it." I said incredulous.

"I told you, I'm extremely curious." She said seriously.

"I told you, I'm exceptionally reserved." I said gently.

"Why do you always avert my questions?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Why do you always formulate questions?" I snapped softly.

"Why did you sat next to me if you won't answer any of my questions?" She asked already irritated.

"Why do I have to answer your questions solely because I'm sitting next to you?" I replied sweetly.

"Why do you respond to my questions with more questions?" Her impatience was at her limit.

"Daniel just asked me if I was going to play with the Slytherin's representing Hogwarts." I decided to lie before a real discussion began.

She would murder me if she knew that I think she becomes charming when fuming, her breathing quickens, her eyes blaze with intensity and her crushing stare each time causes an overwhelming sensation. I'm not foolish enough to intentionally make her angry, but a slight provocation never hurts anyone. She was taken by surprise because she was about to ask another question before I even finish speaking. It took a few seconds but she calmed down.

"Was that so difficult?" She asked with a restored smile. "You said no, right?"

"No, I'll be playing with the Slytherin. I even have practice with them today. "I replied calmly knowing her expected reaction.

"You cannot be serious!" She exasperated surprised.

"I know that Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals, but I honestly don't care. I came to play the best team in the league, not to be loyal to a group of people who I don't even know. "I explained calmly preparing myself to hear her anticipated speech.

"The moment you have been chosen for Gryffindor, you owe respect and loyalty to it, including don't being friends with anyone from Slytherin, let alone play for them." She spoke fiercely.

"I won't be playing FOR them, I'll be playing for _Hogwarts_." I tried to calm her. "And why do I owe commitment to something I didn't even have the option of choosing? To something that I never heard of and have no opinion about? "

"Because it's who you are!" She retorted annoyed. "You weren't randomly chosen. You were specifically placed in Gryffindor because of your values and principles. You were, as everyone, individually selected for your house!"

"Everyone silence." The teacher of defense against the dark arts announced.

Hermione angrily turned her attention to the teacher, returning to her arrogant and focused stance. Seeing her so closely, on that position, was extraordinary. Her uniform was, as always, perfectly neat. The combination of her flawless posture, her sophisticated crossed legs, her gently hands sited her table, her constant alert gaze and her serious arrogant expression made her extremely elegant and undeniably breathtaking.

She spent the whole class without glancing at me. And curiously, she mocks me for loving the attention, but herself, several times, drew attention in class, whether to answer a question, whether to ask it. She's a lot like me, she simply doesn't know or won't admit it.

Before the class ended, the teacher gave back us our papers about vampires, and as soon as I got mine, I quickly put it in my purse, before someone could see it. And despite my efforts, Hermione noticed, and obviously asked:

"Why did you do that?" She asked surprised.

"I just didn't want anyone to see my paper." I answered softly hoping that was enough.

"Why? You didn't go well?" She asked holding a laugh. This was probably the first time I hated to see a smile on her face.

"It's none of your business." I said irritably and rose from my seat.

"I'm sorry." She replied again containing a laugh. "If you want, I can help you with it after class." She offered with a dreadful arrogant look.

"I truly don't need your help." I said while leaving the room with the rest of the students.

"Fleur, you have to learn to be modest at times." She said as she stopped me by holding my arm on the stairs of the tower. "No one is good in everything. You have to learn to accept help when needed. " Again that arrogant tone.

"I already told you: I don't need your help." I tried to go down the stairs, but she pulled my paper from my bag, examined my grade and cast a stare of extreme surprise at me.

"YOU GOT A B+?" She said slightly irritated. "It's awfully difficult to get more than B in this subject. I got an A, and my grade is usually by far the highest."

"I prohibit you to tell anyone about this." I said seriously as I snatched the paper from her hands.

"What is the problem?" She asked confused. "Did you bought that paper!?" She asked infuriated.

"No, I didn't buy it." I said while deciding whether to tell her the story. "I always had good grades, except NO ONE can know that."

"Why?" She asked dumbfolded.

"When I was much younger, other kids made fun of me because of that. So when I got accepted at the Academy, since almost no one knew me, I hid that part of me, and I became the popular Quidditch player I am today. "

"I understand your reasons, I went through that too." She spoke fondly. "However you shouldn't be ashamed of it today. As you said, nowadays you're popular and respected. No one would dare make fun of you. "

"Hermione, can you, please, just forget it. It has been who I am for 5 years. "

"I yet think you're overreacting, but it's your life." She said slightly annoyed.

"Why did you become a prefect?"

"Because I wanted to."

"Wrong answer." She looked at me apprehensively. "As you just said, you too were ridiculed. You turned into a prefect to gain respect, which would mean that no one could touch you. Am I right? "I tried to convince her.

"Yes, that was one of the reasons, but ..." She admitted but I decided to interrupt it before I she could begin.

"That was the solution YOU found, however, as there was no possibility that I could do anything similar to that, I decided to start over." I explained seriously.

She paused a few seconds to think and finally spoke. "Fine, I give up. You do have a point. "  
**************************************************************

Luckily, when we got the room, the class had not yet begun. The students were sitting on their desks talking, or wandering around the room while the teacher hadn't arrived.

Me and Hermione sat on the first desk of the classroom, which caught the attention of many students. I noticed Dominique's angry look from the back of the classroom, and I started preparing myself for the inevitable discussion that would happen later.

When the teacher started the class, Hermione curiously sat closer to me, leaning against the back of the chair instead of putting her hands on the table. It was as if she was more relaxed, and enjoying the closeness.

It was, once more, incredibly difficult to focus on History class with her sitting so close to me. Our bodies didn't touch, but her essence poisoned me through the whole lecture. And the way she glanced from the corner of her eye and smiled slightly when she noticed that I gazing softly at her, was simply hallucinating. My whole body shuddered silently upon seeing so many unexpected movements. It took a great effort for me to not end the proximity.

I have never been so sad with the end of a class like I was. We got up and went towards the great hall for lunch. Along the way, Hermione commented on the lesson, but as I haven't had the chance to watch it, all I did was to agree or disagree deliberately.

And what I knew was inevitable, and thought that I would only have to deal with later, waited for me at the great hall door, with her arms crossed, a irritated expression and a pose of extreme elegance and arrogance: Victoria.

Hermione instantly became angry when she saw her and hurried her step towards the great hall pulling me by the arm.

"I need to talk to her." I explained gently pulling my arm back, and she, as expected, became angrier.

"You're ditching me for _her_?"

"If you haven't noticed, there have been major changes in my routine. And she will want explanations, which I will give to her, but that doesn't mean I'm going back to what it was before." I explained trying to calm her. As I realized that she wasn't convinced, I continued. "You hate Victoria, and Victoria hates you, but it was YOU whom I spent the weekend talking, and it was YOU who I was with this morning, so SHE will want an explanation." She smiled arrogantly for a second before going back to get slightly annoyed.

"You don't owe her any explanations." She said seriously.

"Yes, I do." I said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend." She seemed to be more furious upon hearing me utter those words.

"Fine!" She retorted furiously and walked angrily towards the great hall.

I returned my gaze to Victoria, who was walking elegantly in my direction.

"What the fuck is happening?" She asked in a scary quietness.

"I know how much you hate her, but she is my friend ..." I tried to explain but Victoria's fury interrupted me.

"You're friends with that mudblood?" She asked angrily.

"First, stop calling her a mudblood." I said seriously which apparently scared Victoria for the first time. "Second, yes she is my friend, a very close one. And I will continue being her friend, you like it or not. "I ended seriously.

Students who passed to the great hall, began to look at us with intense curiosity. Some looked startled, puzzled and some other extremely excited.

"What happened to the Fleur from last night? The one who hated the brat Weasley. The one who was ambitious and was going to play with Slytherin even being from Gryffindor. The one who I respected! "At that time, many students stopped to watch our discussion.

"She's still here, the only difference is that now she's friends with Hermione." I said calmly.

"Being friends with that mudblood makes a huge difference ..." She tried to start but I stopped her.

"Stop calling her a mudblood." I said seriously. The students around us were ridiculously surprised with my interruption.

"It's not like she doesn't curse me. You know that very well. "She said crossly. Even angry she didn't lose her cool and elegance.

"Just as I censure her for swearing, I won't allow you to call her that in my presence."

"She isn't worthy of your company, let alone your respect."

"I honestly don't care about her blood type, or her last name. She's a close friend, I respect her, you like it or not, you approve it or not, you think is respectable or not. "I declared seriously and set off towards the great hall.

"Fine!" Victoria declared angry and I turned to look at her properly. "But you better keep your word and doesn't change speck. Because if you do, I'll hunt her. "She finished and headed for the Slytherin table.

* * *

This was chapter ten, and I didn't intent to write it, but after my friend Lois made de suggestion, I had to do it. She thought the next chapter, chapter 11, needed something before it.

I loved to write the way Fleur reacts during class with Hermione, I hope you have enjoyed. And I had to write that even if Fleur is a fool next to Hermione, she still has her arrogant personality that she expresses with the Slytherin girls.

And I also wanted to put a Fleur's soft spot, so Hermione see that she isn't perfect like everyone thinks, that she also has her fears and insecurities.

Please tell me what you think and review!

Follow me at twitter for chapters update - .com/BespokeBrazil


	11. The Viktor Krum Effect

Can you believe that I had to rewrite this entire chapter from scratch? The first version was completely rejected by my beta reader Lois. And upon reflection, I realized she was right. I wasn't respecting the theme, and then decide to rewrite it from scratch. Maybe someday I'll post the chapter here just for you to see.

I also would like to thank kat, 100ways, aquarela and Darkshadow-lord for reviewing continuously. You reviews are what keep me going. Thank you so much

I finally got a betta reader, and ironicly her nick is reader33. Thank you so much for your help, you have been great!

I would like to thank my best friend Lois for helping me keep the story on track and my best friend Camila for alway being excited about it.

Follow me on twitter for chapter's updates. - .com/BespokeBrazil

**********************************************  
The Viktor Krum Effect.

* Thoughts *  
_Why did she do that? Doesn't she see how much I like her? S__he's able to take note of many__ things in me and around me, but __she __fails to realize the most important thing: My heart._

Fleur's POV

This week has been incredible. I managed to balance my company, or who I sit with during classes. After much discussion with Dominique, I decided that some lessons I'd sit beside her, and some lessons I'd sit with Hermione. But since Dominique doesn't attends that many classes, I end up spending almost every class sitting next to Hermione.

And as always, attending classes with her has been somewhat surreal. And while discussions still occur because of my friendship with Victoria, we have become much closer. Ironically, I encounter her more at the classroom than in our own dorm. I have always gone out to jog before she wakes up, and when I go to sleep, she's still doing her prefect rounds.

Since I was accepted on the Gryffindor team, and requested to play with Slytherin, I haven't had time for anything but practice. I have spent more time on the field than in the classroom. Both teams have great strength, and train rough, but Slytherin is irrevocably superior when it comes to technique. They have four camp players, and Arthur, although disgusting, has shown to be a great captain. The only problem I had was some players would spend a good part of the training drooling at me or flirting with me, but, as always, Victoria ended it. I've been completely exhausted, training several hours a day, every day.

Luckily, despite being busy, I created a routine, so I am able dedicate myself to what really mattered. During meals, I have spent conversing with Daniel and Kathryn, who have shown to be amazing friends. They're always supporting me with Hermione, and are against me playing with the Slytherin. After dinner, although exhausted, I always go to the duels salon with the Slytherin girls. The minutes between classes I dedicated to Hermione while my afternoons have been all occupied by practices. When practice wasn't with Gryffindor, it was with Slytherin. This is my routine.

At the moment I'm sitting at the table during dinner as Dumbledore explained to the whole school about the important game tomorrow morning against Durmstrang.

"Do you think Victor Krum will be coming to the game?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Most likely. It's said that he's very attached to his old school, besides being friend's with the headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. And of course, there's also another reason he would want to come…"Daniel said while glancing at Hermione.

I remember Krum being a former boyfriend of Hermione, I reckon her telling me about it nearly a week ago. What if he comes? Will they get back together again? She told me that he still writes to her, but is she waiting for him?

"What do you know about Hermione and Krum?" I decided to ask.

"You didn't know? They dated during the Triwizard Tournament, and it's rumored that he fell in love with her. Didn't she tell you? " Daniel looked worried.

"She just told me that she had dated him, and that he still writes, but she didn't give any details."

"If she still talks to him then she should know if he's coming tomorrow." Kathryn reasoned and abruptly rose from her chair and shouted out loud. "Hermione!" Expectedly, the entire Gryffindor table looked curious at Kathryn including the Gryffindor prefect.

"What are you doing?" I whispered but Kathryn didn't listen and continued upon the whole Gryffindor table.

"Do you know if Krum will be coming tomorrow for the game?" Shouted my impetuous friend.

Hermione stared confused and shocked at her, and then looked at me as if expecting an explanation for such a scandal, and all I could do was laugh silently along with Daniel next to me as Kathryn remained standing, impatient with Hermione's slow response. To make matters worse, she continued:

"Fleur said that he still writes to you, so then you probably know if he will come. So ...?"

"She'll kill me." I spoke to Daniel as I prepared for the unstoppable discussion that was coming my way.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"You'll see." I replied calmly. When I turned to look properly, Hermione was behind me with a look of irritation, her arms folded and breathing angrily.

"You didn't need to come here, you could have spoken from your seat, I'm not deaf." Kathryn said innocently.

"So I'm the subject of gossip among your friends?" Hermione began crossly. I rose from my seat, stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you hate it, but we were talking about Krum and I just commented on what you told me. "I tried to soften her and suddenly a note came flying to my hands but before I could read it, Hermione furiously took it out of my hand and read.

"And you still expect me to not get angry with them." She said while she mashed the note angrily and burned it.

"Hermione!" I tried to stop her but there were only ashes of it.

"What did it say?" I asked impatiently.

"It said: 'Hermione was right. Stay away from me and my friends. Victoria. "She said sternly.

"You're being ridiculous and immature." I replied coldly.

"And you're being foolish and stubborn." She said annoyed.

"Girls, you two have become the center of attention in the Great Hall. You'd better talk about it later. "Kathryn interrupted with a whisper.

"Viktor will be coming." Hermione replied politely, and gazed furiously for one last time before heading to her place.  
******************************************************

After I had changed clothes, I went to meet the girls, at our usual place before going to the Irish Dragon. They made me promise not to miss it, even though I was awfully tired after training all week.

Strangely, when I arrived, there was just Victoria, elegantly dressed, waiting for me:

"Julianne is celebrating her fourth month with William, and Dominique has a date at the Unicorn Horn. Today it will be just us two." Victoria explained with a intense expression of satisfaction.

"Since girls cannot come, can we reschedule? I'm exhausted. "I asked hopefully.

"You promised." She said slightly irritated. "And you disappeared for a week! The girls may have another commitment, but I'm here. Isn't it enough?" She spoke arrogantly.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry. Let's go." I gave up before we started a fight.

As we arrived at the bar, we asked for our usual drinks. As always, the elegant and classic bar was full, but surprisingly noiseless.

"You have been hard to find this week. What happened? Did you feel intimidated by me?" Victoria asked teasingly.

"It's extremely difficult for me to feel intimidated. It's just I'm finally fulfilling the purpose of coming to Hogwarts which is playing with the best team in the league. However, I didn't anticipate having to train in two sets at the same time, it's extremely demanding."

"If you think is too exhausting, why don't you leave the Gryffindor team? You said that Slytherin team is much better. "

"I'm definitely on Gryffindor and on Slytherin because I depend on Arthur's request. I cannot risk not playing. "

"Don't worry about it, I'll personally ensure that you'll always be requested." She spoke with an influential expression.

"Thank you." I replied sweetly, being too tired to continue the flirtation.

"I trust you know I only watch the games to see you score, then, how many goals do you plan to score for me tomorrow?" Her provocative stare was more crushing than before.

"I haven't decided yet. How many goals do you want? "I replied smartly.

"Since you disappeared for a week, I want 20 goals." She said daintily with an intense gaze.

"Victoria, scoring 20 goals on a single game is dreadfully difficult."

"Do you have another idea to compensate for your absence?" She asked with an enticing look. I laughed lightly at her daring and confidence, before looking back at her.

Suddenly, the bar door opened and Hermione arrived with her usual friends. Comprehending the situation, she glanced angrily at me and went to her table. Besides tired physically, I'm too emotionally tired of seeing her fuming because of me.

"Victoria, I'm sorry, but I'm extremely tired. I trained for 5 hours today. I'm going to sleep. "I declared as I rose to leave. Victoria seemed upset with me, but my body was begging for a bed.

"I'll walk you to the castle. You look like you might faint at any moment. "She said worried as she stood up with me.

She accompanied me to the castle, and then returned to Hogsmeade. When I arrived at my empty dorm, I took my pajamas, and went into the bathroom to bathe. The sensation of hot water down my body was very relaxing, just what I needed. I haven't felt this much exhausted since camp.

I came across a surprise upon exiting the bathroom; Hermione impatiently sitting on my bed with an expression of irritation. Why is she still angry?

"You're terribly naive. Did you know that?" She got angry as she stood up.

Even hearing her strong angry breath, she was still dazzling. I hadn't noticed at the bar, but now that I realize, she's using make-up perfectly, with a brown suede pants and a white and angelical sweater. Her face illuminated by the yellow cast of light fosters an air of extreme elegance, which makes her incredibly alluring.

"What happened this time?" I asked impatient with her constant irritation.

"Don't you see that Victoria only wants to be with you because you are rich, noble and popular?" She demanded angrily.

"And why do you think that?" I said irritated.

"Because she's disgracefully opportunistic and manipulative." She said furiously.

"Has it occurred to you that she might simply be looking for someone to match her?" I asked arrogantly what appears to have angered her more.

"So that means that YOU are also a despicable, selfish, irresponsible and dishonorable snob?"

"Why do you always have to talk about her like that? You feel happy upon scolding her again and again? "I said annoyed.

"I can scold her a billion times and it still won't be enough. Why do you always protect her? You know what she did!" She exclaimed furiously.

"I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that this intense hatred you feel for her it's running you and me. Have you noticed that we are always fighting over her? And it's always YOU who mentions her name? It's as if you would use me as an opportunity to bitch about her!" I finally admitted.

"It's not me who is using you! Victoria that is... "She started angrily but I interrupted her.

"Victoria this, Victoria that ... I'm beginning to think that you like her!"

"Are you mad!? I can't stand her! "She responded dreadfully fuming.

"Then why do you care so much about her?" I asked maddening.

"I care about the effect she has on you! Because of her, you have violated numerous rules, lied to teachers ... "She paused as she paced around the room impatiently. "Besides that she doesn't allow anyone to get close to you. It's as if she wanted you all to herself."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I never took that much appreciation about rules even before coming to Hogwarts." I said sarcastically. "And what are you talking about? I have other friends besides her. "

"Again, you're terribly naive." She started harshly, as she stopped walking and stared at me. "Haven't you realized that no boy at Hogwarts has flirted with you?" After she said it that, I realized that was true. Since I arrived, no boy has tried to make a move. Most boys have been drooling, others have been staring trying to grasp one of my glances however nobody really comes over to talk to me.

"See? Victoria threatened anyone who came near you. "She said annoyed.

"What's wrong? She's marking her territory. Gregory also used to do it."I said more calmly.

"Are you serious? Animals are the ones who mark territories! Creatures that are underneath human intelligence! "She said angrily surprised.

"Are you sure about that? I heard you had a discussion with Victoria about who was MY friend." I replied impatiently.

"Victoria only wants you for_ what_ you have, as I really care _who_ you are!"

"Trust me, if that was indeed true, I'd know. She wouldn't be the first gold-digger in my life. "I said angry at the memory.

"So this is it? You will date her? That snob, despicable ... "She began furiously but I stopped her ahead knowing her likely use of adjectives.

"What if I do? Do you have a problem with that? "I asked violently.

"Of course I have! You know how much I loathe her ... "She began to respond heatedly.

"It's just because of that? Because of your hatred for her? "I stopped her aggressively.

"What other reason could I have?" She asked impatiently.

"That isn't an enough reason." I said arrogantly.

"Fine!" She exclaimed angrily. "I _forbid_ you to date her. Now that'd enough reason?"

"I know you're used to being obeyed, but I'm more defiant than others." I declared angrily.

"Now this is interesting. During the whole week, you have done what I asked you to. However, when it comes to Victoria, you're insolent. Please don't tell me you fancy her?"She asked angrily.

"Yes, I like her. And I know how much you hate her, I heard about it all week. And if you must know, she hates you too, except I never hear her speak badly of you so deliberately as you do. So excuse me if I get exceptionally angry when you do it. "I said annoyed.

"That's it? You prefer her? "She asked irritated and slightly apprehensive.

"If that was true, I wouldn't be here now would I?" I said seriously. She crossed her arms and was unexpectedly nervous.

"Then why are you here?" She asked, still slightly nervous.

"Because I hate your disapproving eyes. I was too exhausted to stay another minute at the Irish Dragon with you staring at me like that." I blurted.

"I'm glad it worked." She said arrogantly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something. "If you're not planning to do something, you don't have the right to suppress me." I retorted tormented.

"What are you talking about? Do what? "She asked indignantly.

"Victoria fancies me and wants to be with me. If you're not interested, you don't have the right to control me! "Anger was already taking over me. "You're a friend, you're entitled to your opinion about certain things, but with who I date, it's my decision!"

"That's not fair! You know I care about you, and Victoria is one ..." She began angrily.

"It's not enough!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What would be enough!?" She shouted angrily.

I had no control over myself, the anger was immense, and my uneasiness had accumulated unexpectedly. Before I could think of an answer, instinctively, my body approached her while she panted furiously and went towards an aggressive kiss.

When our lips finally meet that uneasiness and stupid insecurity entirely disappeared. Her lips were as delicate as her hands, but her kiss was as authoritarian as her personality. My hands traveled on her neck while caressing her soft hair. Her hands moved around my waist, bringing me closer and lastly colliding our bodies in a smooth motion.

The kiss was simply splendid, warm and sweet at the same time, aggressive and simultaneously gentle, romantic and at once full of passion. My whole body inflamed craving her touch. My mind lost its logic, and I forgot where I was. All my exhaustion was gone with the energy of that amazing kiss.

Her delicate lips kept gently caressing mine, while her curious hands traveled down my back and neck. Her hot breath seemed to blaze me, while her heavy moans provoked an intense desire throughout my body. The sound caused by the mixture of our breaths and the touch of our lips were akin to an exquisite love melody that I would never get tired of hearing.

I lost control when our tongs finally met. That amazing and delightful touch caused an astonishing and utterly overwhelming enticing sensation. I moved our bodies toward the wall, leaning my back against the wood. The kiss became much warmer, provocative,

aggressive, desperate and burning. It was as if the room was on fire. And although I had just taken a bath, I began to sweat and also felt sweet drops of sweat on Hermione.

Our breaths became quicker, more intense and heavier. Her before curious and delicate hands then became determined and aggressive. My hands also lost the sense of control and became quite passionate about the dazzling and maddening girl in front of me.

Suddenly the door flew open, and my annoying personal fan appeared strangely surprised and angry to see the scene. We separated quickly upon see her entering the room.

"You said there was nothing going on!" She hollered while leaving the dorm oddly angry.

"Shit." She said exasperated, and breathing really heavily. "I have to go talk to her, I'm sorry." Hermione said sadden and rushed out of the room.

My exhaustion returned so layed on my bed. Everything happened so fast, and I was so tired I couldn't even process what had happened and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, as always, I woke up early and got ready to jog. Before leaving the room, I glanced one last time at her, and she now had a completely different air, now that I knew I could call her mine. Can I?

As I ran through the Quidditch field, I began to process everything that had occurred and spent a whole hour smiling. I smiled at what had happened and at what would happen from now on I hoped. I would finally enjoy the feeling of being truly in love with someone. And I would be lucky to have her; she's unbelievably smart, extraordinarily beautiful and has a strong personality. She was a true gift from fate.

As I returned to my room, I encountered Victoria waiting near the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. What is she doing here? And so early?

"I have a gift for you. I bought a few days and it just arrived. I wanted to give it you as soon as possible." She spoke elegantly as she handed a box with a bow. I began to unwrap the gift, and discovered it was a silver key with a blue diamond. Seeing my puzzled look, she began to explain:

"It's the key to your new room." She answered calmly and continued. "I sent a few owls and got the Gryffindor Headboy's dorm for you."

"Thank you." Was the only answer that came to mind. I didn't want to leave my room, not after last night.

"You're always saying that you hate having to share the room with the Weasley brat because she disturbs and interrupts you. Besides, you deserve to have your own room, since you're rather different from people at your house. And, you don't need take your belongings, you just have to unlock the door with this key and your things will be taken automatically. "She explained arrogantly. After my silence analyzing the key, she continued.

"The blue diamond is to match your eyes." She said while tenderly staring at me as she touched my face. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but it is inevitable.

"Thank you again, but I have to go change. Durmstrang will be here in one hour, and I still have to get dressed and have breakfast. "I said politely while detaching my face from her hand.

"In one hour?" She said surprised. "I have to go rush the girls, they haven't woken up yet." She said as she hurried her steps.

That present was very kind and probably difficult one for Victoria to give me, and I in fact retort much about my personal fan, but I didn't want to switch rooms at the time.

When I got to the room, unfortunately Hermione had already left, so I cleaned myself and got dressed. I fixed up perfectly my uniform since Dumbledore personally asked all the players to be exceptionally decent to receive the foreign school.

Once ready, I went to the great hall, and it was strangely full. It seems that everyone woke up early for the game. And again, I didn't found Hermione anywhere. I sat next to Daniel and Kathryn as always, and they were as excited for the game as the rest of the school.

We went towards the lake, and teachers were organizing the students to welcome Durmstrang. They made a corridor of students, divided them between the houses, with the prefects up front, and put the Hogwarts team, and placed the teachers on the end of this corridor to greet the other team. The Bulgarian ship was beginning to show up when I noticed that Hermione was glancing furiously at me. I left the formation and went towards her:

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Duchess Delacour, come back this instant!" Professor McGonagall ordered impatiently.

"Just a second professor." I responded quickly and returned my gaze to Hermione.

"The problem is that, as always, I was right. And you lied to me. "She said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Miss Delacour, now!" The professor crossly demanded as I replied with a look of pleading.

"I saw you and Victoria early today. She was too intimate for a friend! "She answered irritably.

What how- "Hermione, it's not what you're thinking ..." I tried to explain but Professor McGonagall pulled me by the arm back to formation, as I noticed Durmstrang already walking down the corridor toward us.

They were wearing their usual dark red and brown school uniform, and all of them had an air of arrogant tyrants. Igor Karkaroff came walking in front of the team, and alongside him Victor Krum. All the players shook hands, the headmasters exchanged hugs, and unusually the only person Victor Krum spoke with was Hermione, politely kissing her hand with a look of submission. And her fury seems to have been calmed by that gesture.

An intense anger began to inflame in me, and I had to firmly close my hands to try to control it. The hideous smile she gave him, the same smile that once was mine, cause me an uncontrollable frenzy inside me. He wasn't meant to come. He doesn't go to Durmstrang anymore. He needs to grow up! And definitely forget about the past! How is it possible that Hermione has dated him? You only need to look at him for five seconds to realize that he has nothing in his head besides hair. And furthermore, he has a rough face, and he's a giant! He's akin to a huge gorilla; stupid, gross and hairy.

When the presentations ended, the students went to the field, as the teams went to the lockers room. As I angrily put on my uniform, I was told that the girls were waiting for me at the door to talk with me and William.

"We wanted to wish you good luck." Victoria said elegantly while Julianne spoke the same to William. I was going to answer when an announcement of the narrator caught my attention.

"This game promises to be very special! Not only for the players but also for Victor Krum! "Everyone hailed the grotesque and popular player. "Are you excited for the game?" She asked Krum.

"Yes." He answered simply but the crowd went wild.

"You must love your company!" The narrator joked. And now I was confused. Who is she talking about?

"Yes, Mione has always been incredible." He said gently and the fans screamed again. What!? Hermione is there beside him? Why? She should be in the bleachers with the crowd from Hogwarts!

"A little birdie told me you two might get back together before the game ends, what do you think?" The narrator played again. Through microphone, I could hear Hermione's laughter and a bit Krum's too. What the fuck is that? A gossip talk show!?

"I would say it's better that you focus on the Hogwarts victory, since it will be a sure thing!" Hermione said smiling and the crowd screamed wildly. I would listen more, but Arthur had called for the start of the game.

Fortunately, once the door opened to the field, the entire school cheered. The only thing capable of defeating the intense anger I was feeling, was the joy to be hearing thousands of voices screaming for me. The academy wasn't as big as Hogwarts, so the scream wasn't as intense, I could only hear this magnitude at the national championships.

The arbiter blew the start of the game and the adrenaline crushed me. Eshkol took the quaffle and passed quickly to Medved, but he was knocked out by a bludger. I recovered the quaffle and tossed it to Cohen. He was able to dodge a bludger but he was intercepted by two Durmstrang players. Eshkol flew hastily towards the goal, but was blocked by William who soon threw the quaffle to Cohen. He made it through the two batters, and finally passed the quaffle for me. Taking advantage of the chance of not having anyone between me and the goal, I flew aggressively towards it, and when I was only 2 seconds way of colliding with huge Rachmaninoff, I jumped out of my broom, bypassed the keeper at the right, and scored a goal.

The whole crowd screamed as I jumped back to my broom. The rest of the game was quite difficult, but we managed to win it despite not catching the golden snitch. With the score 220 to 200 to Hogwarts and Durmstrang, the game ended with the whole school screaming.

As us players finished changing into our school uniform, we returned to the same formation to say goodbye to Durmstrang. I was still euphoric with the victory and with the incredible experience of thousands voices shouting my name as I saw Hermione with her hands intertwined with Krum's and that intense anger returned. I had a hard time being polite to our visitors during the farewell. I had to fake many smiles to all the players and to control the unstoppable tears that were beginning to formed.

As I said goodbye to everyone, I didn't even expect their departure before going straight to my room. Once there, I reckoned the possibility that she could arrive at any time, and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction upon seeing me in this state. I finally remembered Victoria's gift: a room all to myself. I opened my drawer, took the key and ran over to my new room before anyone realized my face was swollen and red.

The new room wasn't anything different from the old, it just seemed larger because it only had one bed. As soon as I opened the door, my belongings arrived there, organized the same way as before.

I had never felt such a horrible feeling of dejection and jealousy. It was extremely painful, and every time I remembered the scene, their two clasped hands, the agony increased exponentially.

My tears gave way like the winter rains; intensely and uncontrollably. Hermione has shown to be heartless for doing this. She should have given me the opportunity to explain. The girl I thought I'd fallen in love seemed to have disappeared and had transformed into a cruel and cold woman.

And as much as I hated her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I remembered her gentle touch, her unwavering concentration, her majestic elegance, her charming arrogance, her stubborn authoritarianism, her extraordinary intelligence, and finally, her passionate kiss.

I had never before experienced such a lightning kiss. The energy was impressive and quite unbelievable. It was as refreshing as the spring arrival. It was as hot as a summer day. It was as warm as an afternoon fall. It was as romantic as a winter night.

Suddenly, a note came into my hands.

"I know you locked yourself there because of Granger. Come on out. I wanna talk to you. Victoria" How can she know? It truly didn't matter, since I was in no mood to leave my room.

I started noticing something knocking against my window, and when I opened it, Victoria was outside on a broom.

"Come on. I can't go in. You have to leave. "She said worried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to leave now." I said wiping my eyes.

"You don't need to hide anything from me. I know you're crying because of that mudblood. Come here, I don't wanna see you like that. Let's talk. You'll feel better. I promise"She continued gently. How does she know!? Fuck. It would be better for me to talk to someone about it.

I wiped my face and left the room. I received many smiles and greetings of happy students, but I had no strength to be happy about it now. I left the castle, and Victoria was waiting for me at the garden. We went to the usual hiding place near the lake.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Because of the way you stare at each other, and how she always defends you." She answered calmly. "Don't worry, you are quite subtle, but she isn't."

"Do the girls know?"

"No. Julianne suspects but Dominique has no idea. I myself only suspected, but after today, I was sure."

"And how are you so calm about it? I figured you would be mad. "

"I'm not angry, I'm disappointed. I already knew that she wasn't good enough for you, and today she proved that." She pauses thoughtfully. "Did you two even hook up?"

"Yes, last night, after I returned to my room from the bar." I spoke as a few tears began to fell softly.

Victoria came over and tenderly held my hand. "Fleur, she's a fucking bitch for doing what she did to you. You're stunning, intelligent, elegant and a dexterous player. Somehow, you managed to turn Quidditch something interesting to watch. You deserve someone as amazing as you. "She spoke softly.

She began to come close to me, as if into a kiss. She's not Hermione, and cannot be compared, but she deserves a chance. After all, she always treated me especially well, with all her affection and dedication. Kissing her could help ease the pain caused by the real owner of my heart. As our lips finally met, I realized how wrong I was.

It didn't compare to the kiss I shared with Hermione, but it was gentle. While the kiss progressed, I noticed that Victoria was completely into it, as I still kept the memory of my earlier kiss. There wasn't the prospect of a true feeling emerge, so I chose to concentrate on the only other possibility: Flesh Desire.

Lied down on the grass, and began to explore her magnificent body with my determined hands. Victoria tried to keep it romantic as I just lingered my lust for beauty. She finally gave up and dove into our moment of pure lust and enticement. The essence of my desire and her passion was extremely intoxicating. Our hands explored each other, our hair cluttered, our bodies began to collide, the air became hot and the temperature of our bodies started to arouse us and our breaths became heavy.

Desire was the only thing I could offer this passionate Countess. My body may, in time, belong to her, except my heart would always belong to Hermione.  
***********************************************

This was the chapter 11, I hope you enjoy.

I would like your opinion about both kisses, it was the first time I described it.

Please tell me about what you think and comment!

Follow me on twitter for chapters update. - .com/BespokeBrazil


End file.
